The Real Reality Show
by Hazel Card
Summary: gimana kalo naruto dah putus asa, trus akhirnya nyari sasuke lewat reality show? makhluk2 macam apa yang akan ditemuinya? Ah, baca ajalah! fanfic ini kagak mungkin normal deh...*apaan seh?*
1. Chapter 1

well, actually it's not my very first fanfict. Tapi sebagai newbie di sini, ini emang ff pertama diriku di tempat ini. Parody dulu aja ah!

Disc. Ah, masa gak tau sih? Bohong ah! Jangan munafik.. *disambit Kishimoto pake tiang listrik*

Warning: don't try this at home…coz emang gak mungkin dicoba..

Starring

Sasnar

Introducing the OCs

Me (dilempar sandal rame-rame)

Ah, sok dramatis! Talk less eat more!! (???)

**The Real Reality Show**

"Pemirsa, jumpa lagi dengan saya Madara Abadi Sasori.."

"Dan saya Pandan,"

"Lhoh? Bukannya loe dah kagak di sini lagi?"

*Pandan didepak*

Sebagai penggantinya, dipilihlah orang lewat yang kayaknya berpotensi. "Yow! Jumpa lagi dengan saya Deida!"

"Lagi? Loe kan baru muncul satu kali!" si MAS (Madara Abadi Sasori) menjitak kepala Dei.

"UDAH!!!" bentak produser. "Loe kira kamera gak pake batere! Biar syutingnya cepet, langsung aja to the point!!!"

MAS ma Deida mengkeret dan langsung kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Yak, klien kita kali ini, adalah seorang pemuda. Jelek, gak ada cakep-cakepnya, gak kaya, gak modal, suka ngutang…"

"AH! LOE NGOMONGIN GW??!!" seorang pemuda dengan ciri-ciri persis seperti yang dideskripsiin oleh Mabasa (Madara Abadi Sasori *author dibuang ke laut*) melesat ke depan kamera.

"Sukur deh kalo ngerasa…" tanggap Dei.

------------

VT klien

"Allo, name gw Naruto, biasa dipanggil Naruto. Barang siapa manggil gw Narto apalagi Narti bakal gw ceburin ke Segitiga Bertua…"

Si kameramen langsung ngasih ekspresi _gak-penting-banget-udah-cepet-ceritain-kasus-loe_

"gw ndaftar acara Tercekek-cekek ini karena gw mo cari teme---n gw. Namanyah sasuke, tapi anehnya dipanggil Sasuke (ya iyalaah!). Dya ngilang bertahun-tahun (produser:tiga taon kaleee!) Cuma buat ikutan ma kakek-kakek gaje.

Saya nyari dari dy dah dari Sabang sampe Merauke, dari Timor sampe polau Rote…, tapi gak ketemu-ketemu. Sebegitu gigihnya gw, sampa-sampe semua orang bikin fanfic tentang gw. Belum yang bikin doujinshi, wallpaper, puisi,….."

"STOP! STOP!"

"Jadi Tim Tercekek-cekek ii adalah harapan terakhir gw. Pliz yah! Soalnya gw dah difitnah sana-sini. Yang dibilang lebay lah, stalker lah…dan lain-lain."

VT end

-----------

Pencarian hari pertama

"Pemirsa, sekarang kita akan menuju ke rumah XXX yan gmerupakan saksi kunci dari kepergian Sasu." Dei berpromosi.

Mereka pun segera masuk ke mobil, dan terkena serangan jatung.

"Pak Gendon??!!" (maap pak, saya pinjem namanya..)

"Alo, hajimemashite… nama gw Hazel, biasa dipanggil Ash…"

"NGAPAIN LOE ADA DI SINI?!!

"Duit saya abis buat ngeborong doujinshi di Comiket kemaren. Jadi saya kudu cari duit…"

"Kok bisa??" Dei ikut-ikutan speechless (yee, spechless kok komentar?)

"Ah, udahlah!" Hazel a.k.a Ash pun sewot. "Orang ini fanfict gw, terserah donk gw mo ngapain.."

"Tapi kan.."

"Gw skip aja nih adegan." Ancam gw. "Vingardium leviosa!" (mantra untuk menerbangkan karakter ke adegan berikutnya. Hehe…*JK Rowling Corp.*)

***

Mobil pun ngebut dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan tol. Tapi namanya juga Konoha kota metrojumpalitan, macet pun melanda, tak peduli di jalan tol atau jembatan penyeberangan sekalipun.

Di tengah kemacetan itu, para pengamen segera beterbangan mencari mangsa (gile, ada pengamen di jalan tol). Salah satunya datang ko mobil tim Tercekek-Cekek. Noh, perasaan si Ash tau banget sama si pengamen. Siapa, yah?

*intermezo on: serius, author sering bgt lupa ma wajah temen atw wajah artis. klo misale authior ketemu Orlando Bloom di jalan, pasti author gak ngenalin, kecuali kkalo si Orlando nyapa author duluan. *Orlando langsung kena H1N4*---intermezo off*

si pengamen pun segera menggebuk gitarnya (sekolah di mana dy? Gitar kan alat musik tiup?). Suaranya yang merdu seperti author pun mengalun.

……………

………….

"Mras Jasooooooooonnn!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash histeris, sampe semua mobil di sekitar langsung noleh ke mobil ke mobil tim Tck-ck. (???)

Dengan tenang si Jason pun menyambit kepala Ash dengan gitarnya (kok bisa? Gw kan di dalam mobil?). "here's Jason Mraz, you orang jangan ngganti eike punya nama."

"Kok ngamen?"

"HAZEEEEEEELLLLLLL!!!!" Si Madara Abadi Sasori tereak dengan suara falseto di kunci G minor dengan ketukan tiga per empat alias selutut doang.

"Yes, Captain?" Ash yang bercita-cita jadi pilot Gundam langsung menyambar siaga.

"Udah kagak macet, buruan jalan!!!!"

"datte datte datte…." Ash berusaha mengulur waktu, sementara si Jason sok masih nyanyi-nyanyi. "kita kan belom kasih duit.."

"Pake duit loe dulu." Dei nyamber. "itu kan idola loe."

Dengan amat terpaksa, Ash mengeluarkan receh seadanya, tapi belum sempet si Jason nerima itu duit, dy langsung melesat entah ke mana.

Akhirnya perjalanan pun dilanjutkan. Selama itu, si Naruto keliatan kalem n gak banyak ngomong. Padahal dy gak lagi tidur. Tampangnya bengong aja terus dari tadi.

Dy kalem karena kelaparan, sodara-sodara. Tapi semua tim salah sangka.

Si Madara masang muka sedih n simpati sembari menginformasikan keadaan klien. "Pemirsa, kondisi klien saat ini begitu memprihatinkan. Dia bener-bener sedih n desperado berat, coz kekasih yang dulu hilang kini tetep gak pulang-pulang…"

Seisi mobil muntah darah seketika.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita ke mana sih?" tanya Dei ke Naruto. Abise dari tadi si klien cuma ngasih tau belok kanan, belok kiri, belok kanan, ada air mancur, dst….

"Ke kediaman Orochimaru." Jawab Naruto kalem.

"Jadi si Orochi itu adalah…"

"Kakek gaje yang nyulik Sasu."

Hening sejenak. Masing-masing otak penghuni mobil, tak terkecuali otak kameramen dan otak Ash langsung berusaha mengkoneksikan semua data yang ter-input ke dalam jaringan syaraf otak. (halah)

"Jadi…." Dei menyimpulkan, "loe tau pasti di mana rumah Orochi kan?"

si Naruto mengangguk pede. "iya dong!"

"Dan si Orochi tu orang yang bawa si Sasuke pergi?" Madara ikut nginterogasi.

"You've got it!" jawab Naruto sok keren.

"Berarti saat ini loe tau pasti di mana Sasu berada?" si kameramen ikut-ikutan.

"OMG!!!!" Naruto jantungan. "You guys can read my mind!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Krik…..krik……..krik……………….(jangkrik piaraan author numpang konser)

Lalu…

"YOUUUUUU BAKAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" seluruh kru ngejerit sambil ngelempar barang masing-masing ke muka Naruto. Si Madara ngelempar sepatu, si Dei ngelempar celengan tanah liat (dy kan gak pake dompet, tapi pake celengan. Keren kan??? *Pembaca: Author ke laut ajeeee looooeee!!!*), si kameramen mo nglempar kamera tapi takut dimarahi produser, akhire nglempar Blackberry-nya (nyaaa, kenapa gak dilempar ke gw aja??).

"ONOO OPOOO???" bahasa Jepang Naruto pun keluar. Padahal kalo di tipi kan kudu pake bahasa internasional, yaitu the Inggil Kromonese.

Si Madara ngacungin sepatu kirinya, "Kalo loe udah tau, ngapain minta tolong ama kitaaa???"

"Abis gw gak ada duit bwt bayar transport. Apalagi kalo naek Shinkansen byasanya suka dipalakin pengamen ma pedangan asongan." *digampar direktur Shinkansen*

Sementara pertempuran berdarah terjadi di jok belakang, si driver masih asyik ndengerin i-Pod nya.

"Ya udah.." putus Madara stress. "kita dah syuting sejauh ini. Terusin ajalah."

"Idem!" teriak Dei bangga.

"LANJUTKAN!!!" si kameramen ikut-ikutan kampanye.

"Doumo arigato, hontou arigatou…" Naruto yang dah babak belur ikutan setuju (ya iyalaaahh)

***

Singkat cerita, sampailah mereka di kediaman Oro-chi-maru (tau gak kenapa gw pisah-pisahin kayak gini?).

Kru pun turun, kecuali si driver.

Di depan rumah megah berpagar tinggi, terdengarlah suara keributan. (sepertinya seh pake megaphone)

"GW UDAH GAK TAHAN DI SINI, TAUUU???????????"

"LOE PIKIR GW GAK ENEG? LOE MAKAN GRATIS, NGINEP GRATIS, DAPET GURU PRIVAT GRATIS, LES KOMPUTER GRATIS AMA SI KABUTO, DAN SEKARANG MASIH BISA NGELUH??"

"GIMANA GAK NGELUH KALO LOE PERGI SUBUH PULANG JAM SEPAKBOLA !!" (JAM SATU-DUA MALEM GITU DEH)

"ME…MEMANGNYA KENAPA???"

"GW KAN…brrzk…krtrrrrrrt…….drrrrrrrrrrt………."

(semua kru bengong, kecuali kameramen ngambil gambar apa aja yang bisa keambil)

tak lama kemudian, di puncak rumah muncullah sosok berambut putih dan berkacamata.

"KABUTO!!!" tereak Naruto.

Si rambut putih gak ngeh, dy malah terus manjat genteng sampe akhinya meraih antena di pucuk pohon cemara (haiyah). Dengan segenap penghayatan, Kabuto pun memutar-mutar antena.

*pembaca: oh, mbenerin antena toh???*

si Naruto gak mau nyerah, karena dy emang mau jadi hokage (gak nyambung). Sekali lagi ia mencoba.

"KAAABUUUUUTOOOOO!!!! SASUKE-NYA MANAAAAAAAAAAAA?????????????" tereaknya dengan nada "Jogjakarta….mana suaranyaaaaaaaaa????????? Angkat tangan semua……..!!!!!!!"

Si Kabuto refleks noleh dan shock berat ngeliat si rambut duren beserta kamera-kamera nampang di depan rumah 'majikan'-nya. Terlebih lagi melihat mobil keren beserta supirnya yang gak keren.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" dia histeris, saking histerisnya sampe antenanya patah. "GW KETAHUAN JADI PEMBANTUUUUU!!! TIDAK!!!!!!! SEKARANG SELURUH DUNIA TAU KALO GW NI PEMBOKAAAAAATTT!!!!!"

(SEMUA KARAKTER+ PEMBACA: baka! Kalo loe tadi gak tereak, kita juga gak tau kalo loe tu pembokat!)

Sebelum si Kabuto loncat untuk bunuh diri (_ngapain bunuh diri cuma dari lantai 2? Dead kagak, patah tulang so pasti_), Naruto segera meloncat ala ninja ke atas atap. Madara dan Deida pun segera meloncat ala ninja. Tinggallah si kameramen yang mumet mikirin gimana caranya loncat.

"Vingardium leviosa…" Ash lagi-lagi mengeluarkan mantra terbangnya. Kali ini dosisnya cuma 20 mg, jadi efeknya cuma membuat si kameramen terbang dan nyusruk dengan damai di atas genteng.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, si ninja medis mengelak. Ia bersalto dan berputar dengan tangan, lalu meloncat masuk ke dalam cerobong asap (ini rumah model apaan, seh?). Ketiga ninja di belakangnya langsung mengejar. Dei menghadang di halaman, Naruto ikut ke cerobong asap, sementara Madara meloncat ke dapur.

Laper.

"Gw ikut kemana, nih?" si kameramen bingung, akhirnya ikut perosotan di cerobong asap

(KISHIMOTO-sensei: Heh! Pertarungan serius itu bagian gw! Fanfic loe kan fic humor! Bertarungnya kagak boleh serius, tau!)

*rekaman gambar dari dalam rumah.*

Kamera zoom..

*mata melotot dan mulut menganga ala sinetron, musik bergemuruh, Jensen Ackles lewat…*

To be kontinyut..

Saksikan sekuelnya, dengan acara bagi-bagi tanda-tangan Author!!! (kagak penting!)

Readers, red it! Reviewer, review it!

Flamer….errr, flame juga boleh lah. Saya kan suka dihujat *author sedeng mode kumat*

Arigatoo nee~~~!!!

PS: Jensen: sini duwitnya!

Author: what the??

Jensen: gw kan dah jadi figuran. Loe pikir actor sekelas gue ni bisa didapet gratisan?

Author: gw pikir beli satu bonus tiga, mas!

Jensen: wis, rasah kakehan omong. Saiki, ndi dhuwite! Ayo cepet cepet cepet …*nada Dedi Corbuzier*

Author: Vingardium Leviosa!! *heh! Gimana mau jadi auror kalo mantranya cuman bisa satu ini doang?

Jensen pun terbang. Setelah itu, tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Dan konon karena itulah, Supernatural season 6 gak jadi dibuat. *mohon jangan dipercaya*


	2. Chapter 2

Author sibuk banget…. Jadi baru bisa update sekarang. TAu-tau Author bikin chapter 2-nya panjang banget. Jadi terpaksa dipisah jadi chapt 2 ma chapt 3. Berarti, chapter 3 bisa nyusul dalam beberapa hari ini (mau Author edit dikit-dikit dulu). Ya udah, tanpa banyak basa-basi, ni dia:

_Author Co._

_Presents_

**Chapter 2**

Dengan bom cap mercon-nya, Deida bisa menembus dindingp ertahanan utama, alias pintu depan (lebay). Ia pun langsung memasuki rumah, dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dengan menajamkan semua insting shinobinya.

Lalu, jiwa presenternya terusik, dan akhirnya ia pun berpidato ria.

"Pemirsa, saat ini kita sudah sampai di dalam rumah Orochimaru. Seperti yang anda lihat, ruang tamu ini didisain dengan kesan minimalis namun bernuansa vintage, penataan sofa-sofa khas Mediterania, dengan dinding coklat bata beraksen Maroko ini terlihat begitu modern tapi klasik _(pembaca: kagak bisa mbayangin!!)._ Dan ada patung Gatotkaca yang menjulang di sudut ruangan. Di sampingnya terlihat miniatur Gundam berskala 1:1 (yaelah! Bokis banget!). Sungguh suatu penggabungan budaya lintas zaman yang unik. Dan, vas bunga berukir khas Okinawa yang—WADOOUWW!!!" pidato Deida terputus saat sesuatu hinggap di kepalanya dengan kecepatan 5 mil/jam.

Sebuah blackberry.

Rupanya sang kameramenlah yang menlancarkan aksi lemparan maut tersebut.

"Ini acara Tercekek-cekek woiii!!!" teriaknya pake suara toa. "Kenapa eloe malah ngurusin interior rumah?!"

"Padahal gue masih mau ngomentarin karpet Tunisia ma tipi LCD-nya." Protes Deida. Kagak penting banget seh.

"Ya ampun, kalian masih banyak bacot di sini rupanya." Madara Abadi Sasori mendadak muncul dari dapur dengan membawa sepiring nasi ayam panggang tulang lunak. "Klien kita mana?"

_Loe sendiri malah makan_, batin Deida jengkel.

"WOIIII!! DASAR KRU KAGAK GUNA!!!" sebuah suara stereo tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan.

"itchu klayenh kitya…." Ma-ba-Sa bersiaga sambil tetep ngunyah ayam panggangnya.

Mereka pun segera melesat dengan gaya ninja menuju arah suara. Mereka gak inget kalo sang kameramen hanyalah manusia biasa seperti author, punya rasa punya hati, jangan samakan dengan piso belati. Err, maksud author, kameramen cuma bisa lari gaya standar.

"Hiiiiihhh!!! Gue ditinggal lagiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…." Si kameramen langsung ngibrit dengan ekspresi _wait-a-second, stop- and-I'm-gonna- kil- ya-guys_.

Akhirnya kru dan klien pun bersatu kembali.

"Loe dah ketemu sama yang loe cari?" tanya Deida.

"Itu dia masalahnya." Sambar Naruto

"Dhiya passtchi hadha dji dalamh rummah (trenslet: he must be here)." Si Madara keukeuh dengan ayam panggangnya.

"Liat tuh!" ucap Naruto.

Mereka bertiga…err, berempat mengarahkan pandangan ke arah jam dua belas bersama-sama. Dan mereka pun menganga, terkejut, terhenyak, terkesima….

Mereka menghadapi koridor panjang dengan dinding panjang yang dipenuhi jejeran ratusan pintu di kedua sisinya. Masing-masing individu bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing, membuat analisa dan menarik kesimpulan.

Deida: Untung ini acara Tercekek-cekek. Kalo acara Gubuk Unik, bisa kriting gw ngomenterinnya.

Madara: Hmm, sepertinya Orochimaru sudah menyiapkan jebakan. Ia begitu memprotect Sasuke. APAKAH—*jiwa host infotainment mode on*

Kameramen: Ada yang jual blackberry kagak ya? *teuteup*

Akhirnya, setelah kebisuan mencekam itu (halah), Naruto pun angkat bicara. Lebih tepatnya angkat tereak;

"TERNYATA OROCHIMARU BUKA KOST-KOSTAN COWOK!!!!"

GUBRAK!!!

"Kenapa kita bisa dapet klien kayak diaaa???!!!!" Deida esmosi.

"Bikin kesimpulan yang rada bermutu gitu kek!!" Madara ikut darah tinggi.

"Kost-nya bisa dibayar pake blekberi gak?" *ini lagi, si kameramen ikut-ikutan gak nyambung*.

"Ah! Shimatta! Siapa juga yang nerima tuh klien bego?!" sambar Nruto, tanpa merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang sedang jadi objek caci-maki.

"Kalo diterusin bertengkarnya, kita juga yang repot. Ya sutralah, kita langsung investigasi nih rumah." Kata Madara. Tumben omongannya bisa bener. ("Di rumah ini ada ayam panggang lagi gak ya?" inilah sebenarnya suara hati Madara.)

Tanpa banyak bacot, mereka pun segera melesat, membuka pintu satu per satu.

Pintu pertama: langsung disambut confetti ma surat gulungan bertuliskan: Anda belum beruntung.

Pintu 2: Coba lagi

3: Coba lagi dah.

4: Coba lagi Award

5: Kayaknya kamu kudu pindah warung neh.

6: Cek toko sebelah.

7: Mada-mada da ne.

"Opo iki…???" Deida mulai sutris.

"Iki opo?" Madara ketularan sutris. "Kok gak ada yang 'SELAMAT! ANDA MENDAPATKAN SATU PAKET AYAM PANGGANG!!' getooh???"

"Bisa dapet blekberi kagak ya?" siapa ini? So pasti si kameramen lah.

"AAAARRRGGH!! Di manakah engkau Sasuke????!!!!" tereak Naruto frustasi. "Tolong tunjukkin kamar yang ada ramennyaaaaa!!!!"

"Hi, guys! What are you doing?" sebuah suara yang nyantai menyapa mereka. "Seems you're so frustrated."

"KAGAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR!!!" bentak Madara Abadi Sasori.

Bener banget. Orang yang paling nyantai si saat semua kru frustasi adalah sang author sendiri.

"Ah, padahal gue mau ngasih petunjuk di mana Sasuke berada." Kata Ash.

"Jadi loe tahu??" Deida langsung semangat.

"Kolega-nya Kishhimoto-sensei gitu loh." jawab Ash narsis (*Kishimoto: Siapa elo? Kenal aja kagak!*). "Bentar ya, gue cariin."

Ash pun mengeluarkan netbook dari tasnya. Setelah nyalain tuh netbook, Ash segera nancepin USB modem dan dial up ke internet.

"Woh, mesti dicari lewat internet ternyatra." Naruto yang gaptek langsung jongkok di samping netbooknya Ash.

Ash mengoperasikan netbooknya dengan serius. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun menutup lagi netbooknya.

"Oke! Gw sudah update status. Sekarang tinggal nyari sasuke-nya."

………………………………krik……krik…krikkkkkk…………(buat yang merasa keilangan jangkrik, mohon ambil jangkrik gaje ini)…………………………….

"Ada apaan?" Ash merasa mata semua orang menatapnya pake death-glare.

"Elo tadi ngutak-atik netbook tu ngapain?" Deida mulai bikin gada dari tanah liatnya.

Ash mengkeret. "Err…update status."

"Bukan nyariin Sasuke?" Madara Abadi Sasori langsung menyulam, eh, nyiapin koleksi boneka Chucky-nya.

"Ya ini baru mau dicariin." Ash buru-buru nyari tongkat sihirnya. (*kali ini pake mantra _Stupefy_ aja deh. Kalo perlu _Avra kedavra_ sekalian…*Author merencanakan dalem ati)

Untunglah, Kishimoto telah merancang karakter Naruto sebagai cowok yang kecepatan loadingnya di bawah pentium 2 *Author dipanggang*.

Alhasil, si Naruto Cuma ngomong, "Ya udah. Buruan gih."

Sebelum disate sama kru tercekek-cekek, Ash pun segera berdiri dan memejamkan mata buat berkonsentrasi. Lalu, sedetik kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya (lagi).

Kali ini sebuah Frisbee.

Dengan gaya pelempar cakram profesional, Ash melesatkan fresbee itu ke udara. Lalu—

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! CATCH THAT, BOOOOYYYYYY!!!!!!!!"

All: cengok forever.

Dari salah satu pintu nun jauh di sono *tunjuk jari ke kejauhan*, pintu terbuka, dan sosok shonen berkulit putih pun keluar.

Wajah Naruto yang semua bereskpresi _muke-gile-kenapa-nih-si-author_ segera berubah mnjadi wajah berseri-seri.

"Itu dia Sas—WOOOOIIII!!!!" Naruto langsung panik karena manusia yang disebutnya Sas itu malah melesat mengikuti Frisbee.

"Kenapa diem aja? Kejar sono!" kata Ash kalem.

Setelah masing-masing otak meloading apa yang sedang terjadi, mereka pun dengan kompak berteriak denga nada falseto, bass, tenor, dan Ancor-lebor.

"WOIIIII!!! BALIK OIII! RUANG RESEPSINYA DI SINI!!!!" *ngapain sih sii Madara?*

"KEJAAARRR!!" tereak Deida. Ini dia yang paling bener!

"SMAKIN KUKEJAAAAR SMAKIN KAU JAUUUHHH…..!!!" si kameramen langsung mengeluarkan suara mautnya. Lagu ini entah ditujukan untuk Sasuke, atau untuk blackberry impiannya.

Tindakan paling nyata langsung ditunjukkan oleh tokoh utama kita, Naruto. Dengan segenap perasaan, ia segera berlari mengejar si target utama.

Semua kru yang bertangungjawab itu pun segera ikut mengejar. Maka tak lama kemudian, aksi kejar-kejaran pun langsung terlihat.

Ash langsung alih profesi menjadi komentator.

"Yak! Sasuke memimpin di lini depan, dan OH! Naruto nyaris mendekatii posisinya. Sementara itu, posisi ke tiga masih diduduki oleh Madara Abadi Sasori. Dan di belakangnya, dari tim yang sama, Deida nampak mencari manuver yang tepat untuk menyalip kawan setimnya itu. Dan, what happens sodara-sodara??? Di posisi paling belakang, si kameramen masih sibuk nyari ojek buat ngejar posisi terdepan. Dan, apa yang terjadiiiii………?????"

Tiba-tiba keasyikan Ash menjadi komentator terhenti gara-gara melihat motor di lini terdepan, err, maksudnya bishie yang lari paling depan tiba-tiba melompat untuk menangkap Frisbee, lalu dengan kekuatan rem cakram, ia pun mengerem dan berbalik _*SFX: Ccccciiiiiiittttttttttttttt!!!*._

Dan ia berlari ke arah Ash!

"UAPAH????" Motor, eh, para bishie di posisi dua, tiga, dan empat, ditambah ojek di posisi lima langsung kompak berhisteris ria.

Ash menyambut Sasuke. "Good boy…"

*owh! Jangan sampe abis ini author dibantai ma fans clubnya Sasuke*

Naruto ngerem mendadak sampe terpaksa nyusruk ke pohon dan jungkir balik sejauh seratus meter. Madara ma Deida di belakangnya denga sukses menyusul nyusruk ke pohon yang sama, dan seperti di-_replay_, mereka mengulangi adegan jungkir balik yang sama persis. _Very fantastic_!! *komentator GP mode on*

Sementara itu, si kameramen yang naek ojek 125 cc berkecepatan 10 km/jam bisa memutar arah dengan selamat sentausa tanpa kekurangan apapun jua.

"Tarik, maaang!!" perintah kameramen, tanpa peduli ma host n kliennya yang masih ada jauh di belakangnya.

"Kok Sasuke malah balik ke sono seh?" akhirnya Naruto bisa berdiri dengan normal. Ia pun segera membalik motornya, eh, tubuhnya.

"Sebentar, gue pikirin dulu." Madara minta waktu.

"Itu karena dia ngejar Frisbee. Jadi pas frisbeee-nya dah ketangkep, ya dia balik lagi ke yang nglempar." Sambar Deida kalem. Tumben dia pinter.

………………………*siiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggggggg*…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"OPOOOOO????!!!!" Madara + Naruto berseriosa dengan heboh. "KENAPA LU KAGAK NGOMONG DARI TADI?!!"

Deida langsung nyiapin C4 plus TNT buat jaga-jaga kalo ntar diamuk ma tu dua ninja gaje. "Lha, makanya dari tadi gue susah payah nyusul kalian berdua. Tapi kalian cepet banget seh, jadi gue kagak bisa nyamain kecepatan. Mau nyalip pas di tikungan, eh, si Madara udah nguasain sisi dalam…" _*Author: kenapa loe malah jadi ngurusin balapan?*_

"Ah, sudahlah! Let's go kita kemon!!" Naruto langsung tancap gas dan melesat ke rumah Orochimaru.

"Yuk mari…" Madara langsung ambil kuda-kuda. "Buruan, Deida."

"Wokey. Tapi gw mau perbaikin make up dulu." Jawab Deida.

"Ah loe tuh, di saat darurat kayak gini malah ngurusin make up" Gerutu Madara. "Ngomong-ngomong pake moisturizer apaan? Punya yang mengandung lycopene plus SPF 20 gak??"

Deida sweatdrops.

***

Tsutzuku dulu ya…………………

Ayo review-review. Tiada kesan tanpa kehadiran uangmu reviewmu.

Nantikan kejutan di chapter selanjutnya!!!

Gyahahahaha!!!! *tawa iblis mode on*


	3. Chapter 3

Author mau nge-flame chapter 2 dulu *masochist mode on*

Padahal udah diliat berkali-kali, tapi kok masih banyak juga typo-nya. Hikz, Author jadi prihatin…*gantung diri di pohon bayem*. Selain, itu, banyak paragraph arrangement yang belum diedit (cieh, bahasanya…). Jadi bikin gak nyaman dibaca.

Mau ngedit chapter 2, tapi males….*Author digelundungin Dani Pedrosa*. So, Readers, pliz ampuni Author ya…. Tabahkan hatimu untuk mmbaca chapter dua yang gaje itu.

Ya udah, daripada Author di Avra-kedavra ama Readers yang udah pada nyiapin golok…. Author segera cabut ajah! *naek ke Ferrari-nya Om Raikkonen*

Disclaimer: masih sensei-ku tercinta *aduh, Author eneg sendiri* Ki-Shi-Mo-To!!!

**Chapter 3**

Singkat kata singkat cerita, karena Author banyak tugas laen yang mesti dikerjain, merek apun berhasil tiba dengan selamat ke rumah Orochimaru. Akan tetapi, apa yang terjadi?

"Sasuke-nya diajak pergi ma Orochi en Kabuto, tuh." Jawab Ash yang lagi nyantai nikmatin sup krim bareng si kameramen.

"WHAT THE—??!!!" ketiga pembalap gadungan itu menunjukkan gejala darah tinggi stadium akut seketika.

"Katanya anak kecil gak baek maen malem-malem." Dukung si kameramen tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Deida, loe cekek si supir gaje kita ini. Naruto, tolong siapin pesawat buat ngirim kameramen laknat ini ke peternakan piranha!" Komando Madara tegas.

"Yokai desu!" Deida dan Naruto langsung memberi hormat, siap melaksanakan komando pemimpin upacara.

"Tunggu sebentar! Stop! Wait! Matte ! Sik, sik!" Ash ngangkat tangannya.

Si kameramen langsung mengambil gambar. Hih, bantu dulu kenapa?

"Eloe punya kata-kata terakhir?" tanya Deida sadis.

"Gue punya petunjuk di mana Sasuke berada."

"Oke, tahan sebentar, Deida." Madara dah kayak bos mafia beneran. "Jadi, di mana tuh makhluk rese' berada?"

"Kabuto tadi bilang kalo mereka mau membawa Sasuke ke rumah kedua Orochimaru yang juga merangkap bengkel motor di daerah K-_beeeep_ _*biasanya kalo nyebut lokasi, suaranya disensor. Hehe*._"

"Kita ke sana!" seru Naruto antusias.

"Chotto matte yo. Ada yang aneh di sini." Deida berusaha menujukkan keeksisannya sebagai host yang berkualitas. "Kalo Kabuto gak mau kita tahu di mana Sasuke, kenapa dia malah ngasih tahu kita di mana posisi mereka?" "

"Apapun yang terjadi kita harus cek tempat itu." Naruto bersikeras.

"Gimana, Madara?" tanya kameramen. "Do you agree?"

"I do." Jawab Madara Abadi Sasori. Kameramen ngelirik Deida.

"I do." Deida akhirnya mengangguk.

"Sah?" Ash mengkonfirmasi.

"Saaaaaahhh." Sambut Naruto.

Ah, akhirnya mereka menikah juga…..

"Deida! Cekek tuh author sedeng sekarang juga. Gw akan mbantai si kameramen sarap sama si klien dobe ini."

"AUTHOR SELAMATKAN KAMIII!!!" ratap Kameramen.

Ash jiper. "Ah, tidak! Bubuk flo dah abis, portkey kagak bawa. Apparate belum bisa…"

"Kagebunhshin no jutsu!" Yeah! The real shinobi takes over! Sekali-sekali Naruto berjasa ah, biar author selamat sampe scene berikutnya. *author dilempar ke sumur*.

Keesokan harinya, pencarian pun dilanjutkan.

"Pemirsa, kali ini kita akan menuju sebuah bengkel di bilangan K-_beeeep_." Deida mengawali narasi.

"Yak, tampaknya kita udah nyampe di TKP."

_(Pembaca: Wow, cepet banget! _

_Author: Jangan protes. Namanya juga fanfic humor!)_

Ash segera menghentikan mobil. Klien plus Kru yang cuma tiga orang itu pun turun.

Tapi begitu mereka berjalan meuju gerbang, seorang satpam ber-name-tag Kisame menghadang mereka.

"APA INI KAMERA-KAMERA?" Ia mengacungkan senjata anggalannya, yaitu pisau daging merk Samehada made in Solo.

"Pak Satpam, kameranya cuma satu." Sela Naruto gak penting.

"KENAPA RAME-RAME KAYAK INI?!" bentak si satpam sok saklak.

"Kita mau bla-bal-bla…." Madara dengan cekatan dan terlatih langsung menjelaskan tujuan mereka.

"Hmm, baiklah." Kata Kisame setelah berpikir selama lima belas menit tujuh detik.

"Akhirnya…" seluruh kru menghela nafas lega.

"Taaapiii…." Kisame mengacungkan jarinya. "Cuma satu orang yang boleh masuk. Dan gak boleh pake kamera. Yang masuk yang cowok aja."

"Harga pas tuh, Pak? Gak boleh ditawar?" tanya Ash. Dah kebiasaan seh..

"Ah, itu juga udah cukup kok." Kata Deida. Ia langsung meberi kode ekspresi yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh kru utama..Isi kodenya adalah sebagai berikut; _kagak-apa-apa-teman-teman. Kamaranya-ntar-pake-kamera-mini-punya-gue, jadi-kagak-keliatan_.

Tim Tercekek-cekek ini sepertinya emang spesialisasi ekspresi muka.

"Kalo gitu, siapa dari kita yang masuk?" tanya NAruto.

"Pokoknya yang cowok." Sahut Kisame.

"Berarti Ash didiskualifikasi. Tinggal kita." Ucap Deida.

"Gue bilang; HARUS YANG COWOK!" bentak Kisame.

"IYA GUE TAHU!" bales Deida kesel. "Ini kan yang cewek udah diusir." *nunjuk Ash*.

"Nah ELO?"

"What?" Deida kagak ngarti.

"Who?" Madara ikutan bingung.

"Ya elo." Kisame nunjuk Deida. "Elo cewek kan??"

* * *

………………………………………………………………………………*Cengo mode on*

"Pe—pemirsa." Mendadak Madara keliatan gugup. "Sebentar lagi akan terjadi bencana yang lebih dahsyat dari ramalan Mama Lorenzo mengenai tahun 2012."

"Deida, selesaikan ini antar loe dan Kisame, Man to man fight to death." Ash berusaha meminimalisir efek bahaya. Biarin deh, tu dua orang berkelahi sampe babak belur. Yang penting gak mencemari lingkungan, serta jauh dari jangkauan anak-anak.

"Kenapa, seh?" Kisame rupanya belum ngeh sama duduk perkaranya.

"Oke, kita selesaikan ini secara jantan!"

"Ha? Elo kenapa seh?" Kisame ruwet.

"Aargh! Kelamaan nih." Gerutu Naruto. "Madara, loe masuk ke bengkel sekarang juga. Deida, loe silahkan fighting. Kameramen ma Ash…maen monopoli ama gue."

Everybody langsung sweatsdrop.

"Kayaknya lebih baik emang gue segera masuk." Batin Madara.

Ia pun segera melangkah masuk dan menuju meja resepsionis. _Mantep bener, bengkel ginian aja ada resepsionisnya_, batin Madara.

"Selamat datang di franchise bengkel kami." Sambut si resepsionis.

Madara cengok. Franchise bengkel itu….., franchise yang bergerak di dunia perbengkelan, ato…bengkel yang khusus menperbaiki franchise??? Halah, malah mikirin yang kagak penting!

"Ada apa ya?" tanya si resepsionis.

"Oh,ya. Saya kenalin diri dulu, ya. Saya Madara." *jiwa artis mode on*

"Siapa yah?"

_Ah! Gue tau kalo nama Madara ini emang gak terkenal, _batin Madara. *author dibantai Madara asli*

Kalo begitu….

"Saya Sasori."

Si resepsionis mandangin Madara sejenak, terus menggumam. "Sasori gak gitu deh."

"Saya beneran Sasori, Mbak." Kata Sasori memelas dengan ekspresi ABG yang minta diakui jati dirinya.

"Heh! Saya ini ngefans sam Sasori! Jadi saya tau gimana mukanya Sasori itu!"

Baru kali ini Madara mangkel sama mukanya yang blasteran Madara ama Sasori. Hasilnya:, mirip Madara enggak, mirip Sasori juga kagak.

Terpaksa Madara menggunakan jurus terakhirnya.

"Saya Abadi, Mbak."

Sumpah, perasaan Madara kagak enak banget pas ngucapin tuh nama. Si resepsionis ngeliatin Madara setjara saksama dalam tempo yang rada lama.

Lalu, tiba-tiba—

"GUE MASIH BISA TERIMA KALO LOE NGAKU-NGAKU JADI SASORI. TAPI GUE UDAH GAK BISA TERIMA KALO LOE NGAKU-NGAKU JADI BOS GUE!!!"

"Hah?"

"Pergi loe!"

"Wha?"

Belum sempat Madara menanyakan apa-apa, ia sudah di KDRT oleh si reepsionis.

Pokoke, adegan terakhire adalah: Madara ditendang keluar bengkel. Ia terlempar sejauh 20 meter, ke pos hansip tempat Ash, Naruto ma Kameramen maen monopoli.

"Kenapa loe?" tanya Ash.

"Gue bla-bla-bla…."

"Kok bisa?" tanya NAruto.

"Kagak tau."

"Mungkin karena 'itu'?" Kameramen nunjuk papan nama bengkel yang meskipun jauh di mato tapi tetep keliatan jelas.

All: menoleh

……….*proses loading, dari input image ke otak, koneksi antar data, dan membuat kesimpulan*……………………………………………..

Di papan nama itu tertulis huruf Romaji yang meyakinkan (maksudnyah?):

**ABADI JAYA MOTOR**

**JLN. ***.....(disensor)

**Telp. ***…..(apalagi nomor telepon. So pasti disensor lah yaw)

_(sebenarnya sih ini karena Author males mikir *Author digampar*)_

"RESEPSIONIS RESEEEEE'!!!" Madara langsung berubah jadi Super Saiyan "LOE PIKIR YANG NAMANYA ABADI TU CUMA BOS LOE DOANG??!!!"

Yang laen: sweatdrops

"Gue kudu membersihkan nama baik gue!!" Madara langsung ngebut kembali ke bengkel.

"Gue gimana ini?" Naruto kebingungan. Statusnya jadi kagak jelas. Deida masih gontok-gontokan ma Kisame, Madara mau memperbaiki nasibnya yang baru saja terkoyak *halah*. Ash…, emangnya dia siapa? Beginilah nasib TKI illegal (gak nyambung).

"Kan masih ada gue." Si kameramen langsung nge-set kameranya. "Gue rekam dah. Silahkan loe mau ngapain."

"Ya udah! Kita….main monopoli lagi, sampe Madara balik bawa informasi."

Si kameramen pengen nimpuk Naruto pake Blackberry, tapi apa daya, Author belum ngasih dia blekberri baru.

Dan mereka pun maen monopoli dengan bahagia selamanya….

*Author diseplak pembaca*

* * *

_**Eh, bersambung lagi..**_

Oh, ya. Soal nama Deidara di sini, Author langsung interview si Deidara saja. Oke?!

Ash: tuh, ada penonton Tercekek-cekek dari daerah Kansai yang bernama Miyuki pengen tau nama kamu. *Aduh, Miyuki, Author ngarang banget deh*

Deida: Ah, dia pasti fans berat aku ya?*flirting-flirting gaje*

Ash: *nodongin katana* eloe jelasin aja langsung! Nama loe to Deida, Deidara, ato Dia-Dora?

Deida: Deidara itu nama asliku. Tapi di sini, kan aku jadi artis, jadi aku pake nama Deida sebagai nama artis.

Ash: Bo'ong. Sebenarnya seh Author lupa kenapa pake nama Deida. Tapi karena udah terlanjur, ya lanjut aja. Ya udah, enaknya gimana ya? Apa Author bikin petisi aja untuk milih pake nama deidara ato Deida? *sok penting*

Deida: Heh! Kenapa malah loe jawab sendiri?!

Author: karena gue adalah Author! Ngerti?!

Eh, sepertinya akan terjadi kehancuran yang melebihi ancurnya masakan Author, jadi demi keselamatan Readers, Author pamit dulu. Jaa nee~~~!

Riviu neeee~~~~!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Author heran, kenapa di opening Naruto yang lagunya Sambomaster itu, gambar Sasuke-nya dipotong alias disensor (eh, ini buat yang disiarin di Glebe TV doang lhoh…). Sampe lagunya ikut kepotong. Kenapa?? Apa karena kelewat vulgar? *mikir*

Yaelah, ini problem udah lama terjadi, kok baru dipikirin sekarang…

Ya udahlah, daripada mikirin Sasuke yang hobi mamerin tato tanda bekas Ororchimaru itu ..(kamsudnya?), mending kita langsung aja menikmati karya brilian dari Author. Hehehe…

**Disklemer**: Mas Kishimoto, jual aja ke saya, ya. Saya punya ending yang bagus neh…*diseplak sensei*

**Chapter 4.**

Dengan kamera tersembunyi (karena tersembunyi, jadi Author juga gak tau ditaroh di mana XD), Madara memasuki franchise bengkel Abadi Jaya Motor itu lagi.

"Oh, loe lagi?" sambut sang resepsionis dengan hangat—lengkap dengan clurit di tangan.

"Nama gue Madara Abadi Sasori, presenter acara Tercekek-cekek. Saya ke sini mo nyari ayam panggang, eh, maksud saya, Sasuke. Apakah dia eksis di mari?"

Neh presenter belajar di mana sih dulunya? Ngomong aja campur-campur bahasanya.

Di luar dugaan, si resepsionis langsung meletakkan cluritnya. "Oh, bilang kek dari tadi. Saya kan bingung."

_Yang ada juga gue yang bingung_, gerutu Madara. Tapi dalem ati aja.

"Ya udah. Sasukenya ada gak?"

"Bentar, ya." Si resepsionis langsung menelepon seseorang. Karena dia ngomong pake bahasa Jawa kromo, Madara pun gak ngerti sama sekali.

"Naek aja, mas, ke lantai dua belas. Ntar belok kiri, ke ruang 34. Trus ketok pintunya aja."

"Mbak, kalo mau bohong mbok ya dipikir dulu. Ini bengkel kan Cuma satu lantai doang." Bantah Madara.

"Apa peduli gue!" sambar si resepsionis gahar. "Orang Mister Orochimaru nyuruhnya gitu kok!"

Mendengar nama Orochimaru disebut-sebut, Naruto yang masih maen monopoli langsung tersentuh hatinya (???). Tuh cowok langsung melesat masuk ke bengkel Abadi Jaya Motor (halah, Author capek nulis nama bengkelnya terus…). Yeah! Satpamnya kan lagi duel sama Deida, jadi dia bisa melompat, salto, dan koprol sampe depan resepsionis.

Si resepsionis dan Madara kontan sweatdrop dengan kompak. Lebay banget deh ni anak. Lha wong jalan biasa aja nyampe kok!

"Aduh, capek gue." Keluh Naruto.

"Ngapain loe pake atraksi sirkus segala?!" bentak Madara.

"Kalo gue jalan pake langkah diseret-seret, ntar kesannya kayak Author dan Shikamaru. Kalo gue muter-muter, ntar kayak Neji. Kalo lompat, tu dah hak ciptanya Gamakichi. Kalo ngesot— eh…" Naruto buru-buru diem pas ngeliat Madara udah mulai nyiapin boneka Voodoo sama paku karatan.

"Ya udah. Kita nyari Orochimaru sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong, si kameramen mana?"

"Lhah, gue tinggalin. Abis gue banyak utang ma dia." Jawab Naruto, masih menghayati permainan monopolinya.

Tapi untunglah, tak lama kemudian, kameramen datang bersama Ash. Mereka mah jalannya biasa banget. Pelan, kayak abdi keraton. Baru setelah Madara nginjek-injek boneka voodonya, kedua kru gaje itu langsung lari. Masalahnya, tuh voodoo diiket sama Blackberry-nya kameramen dan doujinshinya Ash.

"Pemirsa, sekarang kami sudah berada di sebuah bengkel. Kami akan menyelidiki apakah benar Sasuke ada di sini." Madara langsung eksis di depan kamera. "Oh, ya. Saat ini, Deida sedang berjuang untuk memerangi satpam nista di luar sana. Jadi mohon do'a dan sumbangannya. Dukung Deida!"

Di saat mereka siap-siap untuk misi selanjutnya, Deida datang dengan langkah terseok-seok, layaknya prajurit yang baru pulang dari perang.

"Yeah! Gue menang! Gue mimpin klasemen sementara!" Deida senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Hah?" semua kru bingung.

"Halah! Jangan dipikirin! Ayolah buruan!" sela Naruto.

Mereka pun lari-lari menaiki tangga. Di lantai dua, seorang shonen berkaca-mata langsung menyambut mereka. Kabuto.

"Mencari Tuan Besar, bukan?" ucapnya dengan senyum misterius.

"Bukaaaan!!!!" jawab kru Tercekek-cekek bareng-bareng.

"Heh! Kalian kan nyari Orochimaru. Iya kan??"

"Iyaaaa."

Sebelum sutris melihat kelakuan gaje dari kru Tercekek-cekek, Kabuto pun segera menggiring mereka ke suatu ruangan.

Disitu ada sebuah sofa. Orochimaru duduk di sana. Sementara Sasuke nangkring di atas lengan sofanya.

Bentar, ini anime Naruto apa Kuroshitsuji?

"Kalian datang juga." Kata Orochimaru, dengan ekspresi ala antagonis sinetron yang lagi mikirin rencana buat memfitnah tokoh protangonisnya. Yaelah, ribet amat.

Sasuke ngeliatin personil Tercekek-cekek satu per satu.

Ngeliat Madara…datar aja.

Ngeliat Deida…tetep lempeng.

Ngeliat Naruto…bengong doang. *kasian banget loe, Naruto. Dah, pulang aja sono!*

Ngeliat Ash…

"Loe Ash kan?!" tereak Sasuke.

"Eh, iya. Kok loe tahu gue??"

"Loe kan author yang udah bangkotan tapi sering dikira anak SMA?!"

"…"

"Orang yang ngebawa replika Death note buat presentasi di kelas?" Orochimaru ikut-ikutan sok kenal.

"Orang yang presentasi grup pake action figure, tapi gak modal trus akhire pinjem figure ke adek tingkat?" Kabuto ikut jajag pendapat.

"WOIII!!! TOKOH UTAMANYA TUH GUE!!!!" tereak Naruto. "Kenapa malah ngomongin nih orang gak penting?!"

*Author dilempar Naruto ke benua Atlantis supaya tidak menganggu jalannya sidang, eh, fannfic*

Sasuke sekarang ganti ngeliatin kameramen…

Mata Sasuke menyipit. Ia memiringkan kepala, lantas turun dari tempat duduknya. "Kamu…" ia menunjuk ke arah kamera, "Ini apa ini? Gue gak suka ada kamera-kamera…Hargai privasi gue dong! Udah pergi, pergi!"

Si kameramen udah biasa ngadepin segala cobaan dan aral rintangan *halah*. Kalo cuma didorong kameranya, digampar, dijorokin, ato cuma ditunjuk-tujuk doang seh udah jadi hal biasa. Tapi kali ini, bukan masalah dibentak ma ditunjuk-tunjuk-nya yang bikin si kameramen mangkel. Rupanya, si Sasuke malah sekalian sok pose ala coperboy di depan kamera, sodara-sodara. Jelas aja si kameramen langsung nyolot;

"Marah ya marah aja! Tapi loe jangan sok berpose-pose di depan kamera gue dong!"

All: cengok

Dibilang begitu, Sasuke langsung sadar dan insap. "_Oh, tidak. Penyakit gue kambuh lagi. Kenapa gue selalu banci tampil kalo ngeliat kamera?"_ batinnya.

"Sudah, Nak. Kembalilah ke jalan yang udah ditakdirkan oleh Kishimoto. Jadilah anak yang cool, ngirit bicara, cakep, dan selalu nurut sama Orochimaru." Nasihat Orochimaru.

"Baik, Kang."

"Ya udah, ntar kalo potonya udah dicetak, kita taroh di ruang latihan ya."

"Emangnya itu tadi kamera poto?? Tapi ya udahlah. Apa kata Kakang aja."

Kru tercekek-cekek langsung merinding, sampe-sampe mereka gak sanggup ngomong pake bahasa Rusia.

"Supaya kita bisa cepet-cepet cabut dari bengkel gaje ini, loe buruan dah ngajak Sasuke pulang." Saran Deida pada Naruto.

Sebagai presenter yang baik dan benar, Madara pun mencoba menjadi mediator.

"Sasuke-kun, kami di sini adalah untuk bla-bla-bla…" *kalimat wajib buat nyeritain masalah klien*

"Sasuke," Naruto mulai ke mode serius. "Gue telah mendaki gunung lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke samudra…eh, maksudnya…"

"Ya salah elo dong. Ngapain juga loe pake lewat gunung en lembah segala?!" samber Sasuke, menyimpang dari karakter yang telah digariskan oleh Kishimoto sensei.

Jelas aja Naruto murka. "Heh! Gara-gara eloe lari, kita jadi dibikin fanfic, doujinshi, hikayat, fairy-tale, de el el. Tau?!"

"Jangan lebay! Kalo loe gak ngejar-ngejar gue, orang gak bakal mikir yang 'iya-iya' soal kita!" bales Sasuke.

"Jadi loe kagak suka gue kejar-kejar?!"

"Kenapa loe suka banget ngejar-ngejar gue?"

"STOP!!!"

Sebuah suara dengan frekuensi 140 MHz, dengan nada Bass, kunci C minor, ketukan tiga per empat memecahkan pertengkaran antara dua tokoh utama fanfic ini.

"Jangan ganggu gue!" Bentak Sasuke. Lagi asyik-asyiknya bertengkar kok diganggu.

"Batere kamera gue abis!!" seru si kameramen dengan muka cerah ceria. "Tunda dulu bertengkarnya! Gue reload dulu peluru, eh, baterenya."

Seluruh kru, klien, dan target cengok dengan kompak.

"Ya udah, kalian pause dulu berantemnya. Kita minum dulu." Kata Madara, sok bijak.

Deida yang udah tepar coz berantem lawan Kisame hanya beriya-iya, nurut sama sang partner.

Sasuke pun sofa ke kursi Orochimaru lagi.

"Tumben lo nurut." Komentar Kabuto.

"Daripada gue capek-capek berantem tapi mka gue gak keliatan di kamera, ya mending gue istirahat aja…" tanggap Sasuke.

"Okelah kalo begitu." Sahut Orochimaru dengan logat Tegal-Okinawa nan klasik.

Sekarang Kabuto tahu kenapa Orochimaru drop out dari Akatsuki. Bayangin aja kalo Akatsuki lagi ngepung musush, terus tiba-tiba Orochimaru nyeletuk pake logat Tegal-Okinawa-nya. Yang ada korbannya ko'it duluan gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa. Ntar Hidan marah, coz gak jadi punya tumbal buat dipaketin ke Dewa Jashin. *no offense to any dialect. Author cionta Indonesia, hehe*

Halah. Jadi ngelantur, yuk balik ke jalur utama fanfic ini!

Naruto sebenarnya pengen ngelanjutin debat kusir, tapi coz lawan maennya udah take a break duluan, ya percuma aja dia ngotot. Maka, ia pun segera mundur dan menunggu aba-aba dari si kameramen. *kenapa kameramen jadi makhluk penguasa di sini?*

Sekitar beberapa waktu kemudian, tepatnya beberapa menit lebih sekian detik, kamera pun siap (lha jadi tepatnya berapa lama??).

"Oke! Yuk, silahkan berantem lagi! Action!" seru si kameramen gaje.

"Wokey!!" Madara langsung tereak. "Dari sudut merah, dengan berat sekitar bla-bla-bla, empat puluh kali tanding, dua kali menang, tiga kali ko'it, sisanya tak diketahui karena pertandingannya illegal, inilah diaaa, kita sambut….. NARUTOOOOOO!!!!!"

"Hah?" si Naruto kaget. Ngapain pake prosesi kayak ginian?

Deida menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi sok tua. Kayaknya ia prihatin banget ma kelakuan norak partnernya itu. Maka dengan suara tenang ia pun berkata.

"Ck..ck..ck…, dasar manusia-manusia lebay…, DAN DARI SUDUT BIRU! Makhluk yang selalu membela bumi dengan kekuatan bulan! SASUKEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Sasuke bengong sebentar, lalu segera nglempar sakabato ke arah si presenter. Untunglah, berkat kayang ala matrix no jutsu, Deida dengan mudah menghindari lemparan sakabato Sasuke.

"Kenapa loe nyerang gue?" Deida mencak-mencak.

"Itu gara-gara loe sembarangan ngomong!" jawab Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Deida…" sela Madara.

"DIEM LOE!" bentak Deida ma Sasuke dengan teramat sangat kompak.

"Kenapa malah gue yang dibentak?" Madara murka.

"GAk ada yang minta pendapat elo!" samber Sasuke.

"Siapa juga yang ngomentarin elo! Gue lagi membela partnetr gue!" bales MAdara

"Ngapain ngebela gue? Loe ngeremehin gue ya?" Deida gak terima.

"Apa?!" Madara tambah murka.

* * *

* * *

Author terpaksa men-skip adegan di atas karena isinya cuma adu bacot, adu nyolot, adu pelotot, ma adu jangkrik. *what the??*.

Setelah pertengkaran panjang nan gaje bin boring itu, Naruto kembali mengukuhkan eksistensinya sebagai sang tokoh utama.

"Sasuke…" katanya pelan, "gue gak mau berantem. Ayo kita ngomong baik-baik aja."

"Gue _hosh_…juga…_hah_…udahh…cahhpek…_hosh..hosh_…" tanggap Sasuke. Do'i megap-megap coz baru aja berperang ma dua presenter Tercekek-cekek.

"Oke, biar ini cepet selesai, gue langsung tu de poin ajah. Let's go home, Sasu."

Sasu membelalakkan mata. "Kamu…kamu kamu???*halah, malah nyanyi lagunya pakdhe Charlie*. Kamu bisa bahasa Inggris??"

Naruto langsung nyambit kepala Sasuke pake geta. "Kenapa malah ngurusin bahasa inggrisnya?? Hayoh mudik!"

"Okelah kalo begitu."

……………………………………krik……………….krik…………….krik…………………………………………….

"APPPAAAAAHHH????!!" seisi ruangan langsung histeris. Abis itu mereka ngomong sahut-sahutan.

Kameramen: siapa tadi yang ngoomong pake logat Kansai?? *emangnya ada, Mas?*

Deida: kenapa Sasu langsung mau???

Madara: Kenapa gampang banget??

Kabuto: Woi! Pengkhianat!!!

Orochimaru: Sungguh teganya dirimu teganya-teganya-teganya …….

Kishimoto: Jangan pulang dulu, Nak! Bapak belom beli tiket pesawatnyaaah!!!

Naruto bengong selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya nanya dengan suara pelan.

"Elo tadi ngomong apa, Sas??"

"Gue—"

"TANGKAP DIA, KABUTO!"

"WOKEY, CAPTAIN!!"

dalam waktu singkat, kabuto udah meringkus Sasuke ke dalam karung beras dan membawanya lari.

Naruto cuma bisa bengong plus bingung aps Orochimaru ikut-ikutanl ncat ke jendela.

"I won't let you take my precious!" kata Orochimaru. Semua oran gbengong. Bukan karena Orochimaru ngomong pake bahasa Inggris, tapi karena dia ngomong pake logat Gollum dari LOTR ™.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kru Tercekek-cekek dan Naruto pun baru ngeh dengan apa yang terjadi.

"PIYE IKI??!!! SASUKEEEE!!!" tereak Naruto.

Kru terceke-cekek yang awalnya udah seneng coz tugas mereka akan berakhir pun cuma bisa kolaps bareng-bareng.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Nyambung lagi**--------------------------------------------

Kyahaha, ternyata belom bisa tamat di chapter ini. Gak apa-apalah. Kan Author hanya mengikuti jejak Kishimoto-sensei yang belum juga namatin Naruto-nya. Hehehe.

Ya udah…Author dah pegel.

Yang udah review, review lagi dong..

Yang belom review…yo review lah!

Yowis, Author mo ber-apparate ke Mangafox doeloe. Gyahahaha..!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa hari komputer Author ko'it, hari ini, Author bisa ngetik lagi. Hehe. Ngerjain tugas sambil nulis apdetan fanfic neh…

Ya udah… kiriman leptop diterima dengan senang hati! *siapa juga yang mo ngirim??*

Mungkin tamat di chapter ini, mungkin juga di chapter depan. Tergantung Authornya pegell apa nggak. Halah. Pokoke neh fanfic dah di detik-detik akhir.

**Disc.** Kishimoto-sensei masih belum mau ngejual Naruto ke Author. Padahal Author emang gak niat beli Naruto. Author cuma pengen Kaguya. Hehehe…

Inilah, yang sudah anda tunggu-tunggu………*dibantai massa*

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Merana

Sengsara

Menderita

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh kru Tercekek-cekek.

Kalo bukan karena honor artis, mereka kagak mau ikut ngejar makhluk gak jelas bernama Sasuke itu.

"Madara, aku sudah tidak kuat…" ratap Deida

"Bertahanlah, Deida. Berjuanglah dengan semangat muda!" Madara memberi semangat.

"Kenapa ini temen-temen gue?" kameramen langsung was-was.

"Author, segeralah akhiri fanfic ini…" Deida tambah ngaco.

"Bertahanlah, Deida. Berjuanglah dengan semangat muda!" Ash berusaha berempati.

*Author dan Madara digiles Gai-sensei*

"Sebenarnya author juga ingin segera nulis fanfic baru. Tapi kalo Sasuke belum balik, ya mo gimana lagi…" Ash mengekuarkan _ngeles no jutsu_.

"Loe kan Author-nya. Bisa aja kan loe bikin Sasuke balik dengan senang hati. Orochimaru tobat dan pindah ke kota lain ma Kabuto. Apa kek…"

"Alaaah, Kishimoto yang udah ratusan chapter aja tetep lempeng, gue yang baru 5 chapter kok dah diprotes kayak gini!"

"HEH! NASIB GUE GIMANA INI????!!!" Naruto menyela.

Untunglah, sang kameramen selalu siap sedia menghadapi kondisi sutris dan frustasi semacam ini.

"Apapun masalahnya, solusinya tetap teh botol Nyosro'." ucapnya. Dia kan kameramen, jadi gak takut disensor meskipun ngiklan. Seraya berkata begitu, dengan nistanya ia langsung melemparkan botol-botol teh ke arah teman-teman seperjuangannya.

DUAGH!!!

Seger kagak, benjol iya.

Jelas aja dengan muka murka ala tokoh antagonis sinetron, Deida ma Madara langsung ngebejeg-bejeg si kameramen.

"Kita udah mumet, malah loe tambahin penderitaan!" omel Madara.

"Ampun! Saya kan gak sengaja…" ratap si kameramen.

"Sudahlah!" lerai Naruto. "Kalian ini nambah kepuyengan diriku saja. Mending kalian segera cari ide lain, betul tidak?"

All: wha?

"Betul tidak?" ulang Naruto.

"Betuuul…." Akhirnya kru Tercekek-cekek membenarkan ucapan Naruto tanpa tahu apa sebenarnya yan gmereka '_betuuuul_'-kan.

…..krik..krik..krik….

"WOII!! Apa maksud loe?!" Deida kembali sadar ke kodratnya (??). "Emangnya loe punya petunjuk laen?!"

"Err…itu…" Naruto kelabakan. "Itu…, yah, pokoknya kita jalan dulu lah!"

"Jalan ke mana?" tanya Ash. Jiwanya sebagai sopir menuntut arah tujuan yang jelas dan terperinci sebelum melangkah, eh, menyetir.

"Pokoke jalan dulu. Masalah mau ke mana, itu urusan belakang."

"Jalan ke mana dulu, dong!" Ash ngotot. "Gue mesti nyetir ke mana?"

"Jangan ngatur-ngatur gue deh! Pokoknya kita jalan!"

Lama-lama, kru Tercekek-cekek yang nonton perdebatan Ash VS Naruto pun jengah juga.

"Ash! Dasar supir gak bisa diandalin!" kritik Madara.

Ash gondok setengah mati.

"Tapi Naruto, loe juga ngaco. Betul tidak?" sambung Abadi.

"Betul!" jawab Naruto dengan baka-nya.

"Apa ada yang punya usul yang logis dan mendingan?" tanya Sasori. Intinya yang sejak tadi cuap-cuap cuma Madara Abadi Sasori doang.

"Terpaksa deh kita tanya ma warga sekitar." Sahut si kameramen enteng.

Teman-temannya tepar dengan suksesnya.

***

"Misi, Bu. Saya nyari Sasuke. Ibu liat gak?" dengan perasaan gak enak, Madara tanya ke ibu-ibu yang lagi nunggu warung.

Si ibu bukanya njawab, malah masuk ke warungnya. Lantas terdengarlah suara berisik bin kedombrangan ala kaleng jatuh dan laen-laen. Setengah jam kemudian sii ibu keluar dengan muka capek.

"Sori mas. Udah saya cari. Ternyata saya emang gak ngejual Sasuke."

"Heh?"

*

Sementara itu, Deida memilih untuk bertanya pada para pengamen yang lagi ngamen (eh, ngamen masih boleh nggak sih?). Meskipun suara mereka yang nyanyi lagu beda-beda itu rame bin sahut-menyahut menjadi satu, Deida tetep berkeras nanya ke para pengamen tersebut.

"Permisi…" ucapnya sopan.

"Nagareru kisetsu no mannaka de…"

"Maap, mas…"

"Hashiridashita densha no naka…"

"Ekskyus mi…"

"Tatoe haruka tooku hanarebanare ni natte mo.."

_Kok lagunya makin jadul aja_, batin Deida. Eh, tunggu! Tujuan ia kemari kan buat nyari Sasuke. Ngapain ngurusin lagu orang?

Maka, ia pun segera sibuk dengan tanah liatny. Setelah membentuk sebuah toa dengan kekuatan 7 MHz, ia segera menggunakan toa tersebut.

"WOII!! YANG ADA DI SANA!!! YANG ADA DI SINI!!!"

Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…………………!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suara Deida yang dahsyat pun langsung menarik perhatian para pengamen dan para korban yang diamen (??). Tepatnya, suranya toanya langsung merusak telinga para pendengar. Bena-benar tidak layak untuk dilakukan di rumah.

"Ah, sori.. mas-mas, masih idup kan?" dengan khawatir Deida meletakkan toanya.

Semua pengamen menatapnya. Telinga mereka masih berdenging, dans ebagai akibatnya, mereka gak bisa nangkep suara Deida dengan begitu jelas.

"Saya cuma mau nanya, kenal sama Sasuke gak? Orangnya seperti ini lho." Deida segera membuka mega-poster Sasuke yang ia dapatkan dari majalah anime terbaru.

"DI SANA!" jawab para pengamen, kompak kayak anak playgroup. Tak lupa tangan mereka menujuk arah yang di maksud.

Ada yang nunjuk ke selatan, ada yang ke utara, ada yang ke barat dan timur, ada yang ke atas (mungkin maksudnya naek pesawat?), tapi yang paling parah, ada yang nunjuk ke tanah.

Untuk pengamen yang terakhir ini, Deida langsung mendiskualifikasinya.

Akhirnya si pengamen yang nunjuk ke bawah menyadari keganjilan jawabannya. Maka, ia pun mengambil keputusan bijak.

"SMS warga aja."

Dengan dsegera teman-temannya sesame pengamen rame-rame nyambit dia pake gitar.

"Eloe pikir di sini negerinya Author? Sms warga Cuma seribu? Di sini tu Konohagakure! SMS mahal!" bentak salah seorang pengamen yang tadi nyanyi Tokyo-nya Yui.

"Apa kata loe? Mahal?" tanya pengamen berambut Mohawk yang taid nyanyi lagu Link, "Hape aja belom masuk ke desa sini, mana ada operator pulsa? Ngaco aja loe!"

"Kenapa Presiden belom ngasih ijin impor hape?" tanya pengamen laen.

"Kita tadi ditanya apaan sih?"

"Dasar gak guna semuanya! Pokoknya SMS!"

"kita ngomongin apa sih?"

"SMS pake apa? HApe aja kagak ada!"

"Imposible! Gimana kita bisa hidup kalo tanpa hape??"

Perdebatan akbar pun semakin memanas (Yaelah. Debat apaan pula ini…). Tawuran besar pun terjadi. Wartawan infotainment dan reporter berita berdatangan. Polisi-polisi berlarian nyari provokator tawuran.

Udah kacau ini, mendingan Deida kabur ajalah.

***

Kameramen yang jalannya paling lambat baru sampai di lantai bawah. Lalu dengan santai, ia menuju ke meja resepsionis.

"Maap, Mbak."

"Iya, mas." Si resepsionis langsung senyum-senyum gaje melihat ada kamera mengarah padanya.

"Mau tanya, kalo mau nyari Orochimaru, di mana lagi ya?"

"Oh, itu.. nih, saya kasih aja kartu nama Pak Orochimaru. Ada alamatnya, noh."

"Oh, ya. Tengkyu ya."

"Sama-sama." Si resepsionis melambai ke kamerwa.

Si kameramen melangkah keluar gudung mebari mengirim sms ke kedua temannya.

"_He, cepet balik ke bengkel. Gue dah tau di mana alamat Orochimaru."_

"_Bagaimana loe tau?"_ ini reply Deida.

"_Bentar, lagi di Warteg, laper gue. Loe nemu di mana?"_ Ini replyya MAdara.

"_Lha wong gue tanya ke resepsionisnya kok. Dia ngasih gue kartu namanya."_

"_What??!!!!!!!!!!!!" _ini reply dari Deida dan Madara.

_Cieh, kompak'kali dua presenterku ini, sms-nya sama persis, ampe tanda bacanya sama, pake dua tanda tanya dan duabelas tanda seru._ Batin si kameramen.

***

Akhirnya, tanpa kesulitan yang berarti (kecuali pegelnya bahu ma tangan Author), rombongan Tercekek-cekek pun tiba di kediaman Orochimaru selanjutnyta.

"Sebenernya apa sih kerjaan Orochimaru?" tanya Madara heran. "Kok rumahnya banyak banget. Dah gitu, dia punya laboratorium modern."

"Gue gak tau karena yang diculik Orochimaru tu si Sasuke. Ntar deh, kalo Sasu udah balik, gue tanyain." Jawab Naruto dengan baik dan benar.

Mereka pun berjalan sampai ke gerbang depan rumah. Gak ada satpam or sekuriti or petugas keamanan, hansip, maupun agen CIA yang berjaga di depan pagar.

"Spadaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Assalamu'alaikum!!!! Anybody home?!!! Kulonuwuuuuun!!!!" keempat anggota rombongan Tercekek-cekek langsung memberi salam sesuai adat dan kepercayaan masing-masing.

Tetap sepi.

"Kayaknya kalo kita gak bunyiin bel pintu, orang rumah gak bakal tau kalo ada tamu, deh. Liat aja, rumahnya gede banget gitu." Komentar Deida

"Gue juga mikir gitu, tapi masalahnya, bel pintunya kan ada di pintu rumah. Dan pintu rumahnya berjarak sepuluh meter dari sini." Tukas Madara.

"Jadi gimana?" Naruto mah tinggal nanya doang, gak usah mikir.

"Kalian kan ninja, ya udah, tinggal lompat pager aja. Gitu aja kok repot." Sambar si kameramen dengan cuek.

"……"

"……"

"……"

"……kok diem sih? Ada apa?" tanya Ash telmi.

"Gue sampe lupa kalo gue ini masih seorang shinobi. Abis aura keartisan gue udah semakin merajalela sih…." Ucap Deida, yang kontan bikin eneg rekan-rekan seperjalanannya.

"Ya udah, jangan banyak komen, kita loncat sekarang. Di hitungan ke tiga…," Madara lagi-lagi sok ngebossy.

"Yokai desu!" sahut Deida dan Naruto kompak, dah mirip ma anggota Gundam Series (sebenarnya sih lebih mirip peleton Keroro).

"Yo oke! Satu dua tiiiiiiiga!!!"

Ketiga ninja itu pun segera meloncat dengan lincahnya. Dan si kameramen pun langsung menyadari kesalahannya.

"Kurang ajar! Gue ditinggal lagi! Ngapain juga tadi gue mesti ngingetin kalo mereka tu ninja???"

Si kameramen tereak-tereak gak jelas.

Mendadak dia noleh ke Ash. "Loe juga bukan ninja kan? Loncat tinggi aja loe gak bisa."

"Iya, eh, bukan, eh, iya bukan."

"Jadi, coba cari solusi yang sesuai untuk manusia normal seperti kita. Misalnya loe ambil tangga di tetangga sebelah atau--HEI! Supir gaje, ke mana loe??" si kameramen celingukan nyari Ash yang tiba-tiba udah raib.

"Gue di sini!!!" teriak Ash.

"Appah???" si kameramen shock melihat Ash yang udah eksis di atas pintu gerbang. "How come? You're not a shinobi anyway!!!" tereaknya. Kalo lagi pannik, darah bulenya memang kadang suka bergejolak. Halah.

"Emang iya, eh, emang bukan!" sahut Ash, "Tapi kan gue bisa parkour. Gyahahaha!!!!"

"HEJH! Mbok ya gue dibikin punya kekuatan apa gitu!"

"Loe kan udah gue kasih banyak Blackberry." Kilah Ash. "Ya udah, sebagai wujud rasa prihatin gue, loe gue kasih kemampuan …err, mc. Gaiver, ato mc. Guiver…??? Pokoke itu lho,, tokoh fiktif tempo doeloe yang jago mbobol kunci pake barang-barang sederhana."

Si kamemeramen bengong. "Aduh, itu tokoh jadul banget. Gak kenal gue. Terserahlah!"

***

Akhirnya, si kameramen berhasil masuk setelah membuka pager dengan teknik digeser.

…………………………………………………….………………………………………………………………………………………….………………………………………………………………………krik krik……………………………………………………………………………………….

"What?" Madara siap-siap nampol Author. "Digeser?"

"Nan?" Deida kompakan bikin gada tanah liat buat nimpukin Author.

"Opo?" Naruto semakin nJowo (???)

"Abis kalian tadi ndorong-ndorong pager. Makanya pagernya gak kebuka-buka. Lho wong buka pagernya mesti digeser ke samping. Hehehe." Si kameramen merasa bangga dengan kemampuan Mc. Guyver-nya (mc. Guyver apanya?)

"HAH??" Ash ikutan kaget. Ngapain coba dia tadi udah parkour ampe guling-gulingan di halaman.

Kameramen sweatdrop, "Masa Authornya juga gak tau?"

"Gak usah dibahas." Elak Ash. "Author kan hanya manusia biasa yang bisa sutras ngadapin ujian Fisika en Kimia." Lanjutnya gak nyambung.

"Ah, kalian memperlambat perjalanan ajah! Yuk dah kita lets go!" Naruto melesat ke pintu depan. Ia pun segera membunyikan bel pintu.

"_Ting tong….untuk memanggil Tuan Rumah tekan 1, untuk memanggil Pembantu, tekan 2, untuk meninggalkan pesan, tekan 3, untuk para pengantar pizza, tekan 4, untuk ketua Karang Taruna yang mau nagih iuran warga, tekan 5…."_

"Wow! Keren! Bisa bunyi kayak gini!" darah katrok Naruto langsung terpicu melihat benda modern di hadapannya.

"Blah! Mana tombolnya?" Deida langsung darah tinggi, merasa dipermainkan, harga dirinya terionjak-injak. Hak asasinya sebagai manusia terkoyak. Halah, malah ngawur.

"Ini pasti merupakan suatu trik." Kata Madara serius. Mukanya udah mirip Sinichi Kudo (jadi, sebenarnya mukan Madara Abadi Sasori yang kayak Shinichi Kudo itu gimana???). "Ini adalah trik agar para tukang kredit panci yang hendak menagih menjadi bingung dan akhirnya pulang dengan tangan hampa. Hmm…ide yang bagus. Layak dicoba…" gumamnya.

Deida :*dalem ati* _Buset, ternyata seorang Madara pun tak lepas dari urusan kredit panci…_

Kameramen: *dalem ati juga* _Layak dicoba. Cicilan blekberi gue kan masih dua belas kali…ntar awal bulan gue coba ah.._

Naruto : *idem* _Kayaknya kalo gue liat acara Tercekek-cekek di tipi, presenternya tu jenius, cekatan en berjiwa ksatria. Tapi ternyata…_

Ash : Oh, no! gue belom bikin proposal buat Jum'at ini…*sibuk dengan dunia nyata mode on*

"…_..Woi!!! Kalian niat jadi tamu kagak seh???!!"_ tiba-tiba tuh bel pintu nyolot pake suara speaker, _"Cepat ambil keputusan! Tentukan pilihanmu!!!"_

Kru tercekek-cekek begitu shock-nya sampe gak bisa ngelakuin apa-apa.

"Errr…kalo mau nyari Sasuke, tekan nomor berapa ya?" akhirnya Naruto terpaksa berdikari, berswadaya dan berwirausaha. Halah! Intinya, dia terpaksa bertanya sendiri.

"_Bilang kek dari tadi! Sebentar, data loading dulu. Ehm, Sasuke…Sasuke…, bentar-bentar…"_ sahut si bel pintu.

"Kneapa rasanya jadi kayak beli obat di apotik ya?" tanya Deida. Sebagai manusia yang gampang sutris ia emang hobi ke apotik.

"Bukan, ini sih kayak nyari CD di rentalan CD." Tukas Madara, si manusia gak modal yang berpinsip _'kalo bisa pinjem, ngapain beli? kalo bisa nyolong, ngapain pinjem?'_ *Author disambit pake pohon melinjo*

"Lebih mirip pas nyari blekberi yang warna oranye di kounternya Koko A Cong." Balsa kameramen. Perasaan si kameramen ngomongnya blekberi mulu.

"_Bentar ya……proses download hasil pencarian sedang berjalan. Time remaing…5 hours 15 minutes…" si bel pintu berkata lagi._

"AAAAAPPAAAA????" para kru shock.

"Err, teman-teman…"

Karena kru Tercekek-cekek tidak merasa sebagi teman Ash, makanya gak ada yang mo noleh ataupun menjawab.

"Gue punya solusi supaya pencarian ini cepet kelar."

Dengan serentak, mereka langsung noleh. "Apaan?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Lha yo tinggal didobrak saja toh pintunya? Gimana kalo beggitu?"

Kru tercekek-cekek ampir aja keceplosan ngomong okelah-kalo-begitu.

"Okkelah kalo beggitu.." Naruto kelepasan juga. Yah, memang harus ada ornag baka dalam satu tim. *gak penting*

"Bener juga!" sambar Deida yang selamat dari sindrom _okkelah-kalo-begitu_-nya.

"Kenapa gue gak kepikiran dari tadi?? Kita kan ninja! Shinobi!" dukung MAdara.

"Ya udah, silahkan aja.. gue mah ambil gambar dioang kerjaanya." Ucap di kameramen. Rada mangkel juga, coz dia adalah satu-satunya manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan…*tenang, Nak. Diriku juga manusia biasa*

Maka, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, para tokoh yang merasa ninja itupun mendobrak pintu sampe roboh.

"Udah, kita langsung aja berpencar dan menelusuri seisi rumah!" Perintah Madara.

"Oke, Kapten!" jawab Naruto.

"Naruto ke lantai dua! Deida nyari di halaman belakang! Kameramen ikut gue!"

"Kenapa?" tanya si kameramen.

"Karena gue adalah tokoh utamanya, jadi loe mesti terus ngrekam aksi gue! Loe tau sendiri kalo para penontona acara Terceek-cekek selalu menantikan aksi gue."

Para anggota peleton Tercekek-cekek pun segera berpencar setelah terlebih dahulu nimpukin Madara pake perabot rumah.

Alkisah, Naruto naik ke lantai dua dan langsung melesat ke semua kamar yang ada. Dan akhirnya, in his 14 trial (set, dah! Sebenernya ada berapa kamar di rumah ini??), ia menemukan sebuah kamar.

Ia mendengar suara.

Suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

_Sasuke._

Tertawa kecil. Tunggu, sekarang mengumpat. Lalu, Terdengar suara Orochimaru yang tertawa.

"Aaaarrrghh, tidak!!" suara Sasuke terdengar frustasi.

Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya sambil merapatkan diri ke pintu tembok.

Sasuke disiksa?

"Gyahahahaha!!! Mati kau, Uchiha!" tawa Orochimaru menggelegar.

"Jangan tertawa, kakek bejat! Sekali lagi!"

Hah, Sasuke minta disiksa sekali lagi??

"Sudahlah, Uchiha… kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu senidri." kali ini suara Kabuto. "Demii kebaikanmu, berhenti sajalah."

_Kenapa bahasa mereka serius sekali?_ Pikir Naruto gak penting. _Dan kenapa Kabuto ada di dalam?_

_Aku harus menolong Sasuke! _

_Aku harus tahu kenapa mereka menggunakan bahasa baku!!!!_ *what the?*

GEDOBRAK!! JEDHUARR!!

Naruto mendobrak pintu dengan semangat perjuanagn menyelamatkan Sasuke. Pintu pun rubuh. Dan kini, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas isi kamar itu.

"Na..ru..to..??" Sasuke tecekat.

"Ah, kau rupanya." Orochoimaru berucap santai.

"ARRRGGHH!!! GUE KETAHUAN KALO CUMA JADI TUKANG BERSIH-BERSIH DOAAAANG!!" tereak Kabuto heboh. Lalu karena shock, ia pun ko'it.

…………………………………………

…………………………………………

Kagak ding *ditodong revolver ma Kishmoto*. Dia pingsan doang.

Naruto membelalakan mata. Hatinya mencelos. Ia terhenyak, terpaku, membisu *lebay*.

"Sasuke…"

"Naru.."

"Sasuke, tak kusangka tak kukira tak kunyana tak kuduga…"

"Tak kuprediksi tak kuestimasi..' tambah Orochimaru gak penting.

Saking gak pentingnya, Naruto gak merhatiin kata-kata Orochiamru. Ia hanya membeku melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Orochimaru dan Sasuke di atas tempat tidur.

Dan Kabuto yang duduk di lantai. Err, pingsan di lantai.

Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak layak.

"Apa kau benar-benar sedang melakukannya?" tanya Naruto tercekat.

"Nghh, tidak." Balas Sasuke cepat.

"Ya." Sahut Orochimaru.

"Mereka sudah selesai." Kata Kabuto, sempat-sempatnya menjadi alibi di antara kepingsanannya.

Tepat pada saat itu, kru lainnya yang mendegar tereakan Kabuto langsung naik ke lantai dua dan menuju ke tempat Naruto berada.

"Astaga!" Ash terkejut melihat apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Ah! Ini harus disensor!!" kameramen terkaget-kaget. Tapi tetep ambil gambar. Benar-benar Kameramen sejati.

"Kau jangan lihat, Deida!!" Madara langsung overprotective dan menutupi pandanagn Deida dengan lukisan berpigura ukuran 10 R yang tadi terpampang di dinding.

Deida langsung mental sejauh sepuluh meter setelah mendapat perlindungan (baca: sambitan) Madara.

"Naru, dengar.." Sasuke menatap Naruto

"SASUKE!! KAMU TAHU KAN KALAU INI DILARANG!!!" potong Naruto.

"Tapi.."

"Diaaaam! Sekarang, lepaskan tanganmu dari benda menjijikkan itu!!"

"Kurang ajar! Itu punya Tuan Orochimaru! Apanya yang menjijikkan ha?!" Kabuto tereak lagi. Betapa setianya pelayan ini. Ia rela bangkit dari pingsannya hanya untuk membela sang Tuan Besar.

"Naruto…" Sasuke mnghela nafas, "JANGAN GANGGU GUE, AHO KITSUNE! GUE MASIH MAU NANTANGIN OROCHIMARU SEKALI LAGI!!!"

"BERTOBATLAH SASUKE…"

"DIEM EN TUNGGU DI SITU! LOE , SAMA KRU ACARA LOE YANG GAJE ITU, TUNGGU AJA DI SITU! DAN JANGAN ADA KAMERA!!"

Si kameramen pengen ngegiles Sasuke pake buldozer. Orang katanya 'jangan ada kamera', kok lagi-lagi malah berpose-pose narsis ke arah kamera.

_Gue emang gak berjodoh dengan keluarga Uchiha,_ batin kameramen. *yo emang kagak, to mas.*

Mereka terdiam. Kru Tercekek-cekek hanya menunggu tindakan Naruto selanjutnya.

Si ninja hiperaktif itu berlari ke arah Orochimaru, dan menarik tangan Sasuke sampai temannya itu jatuh terseret ke lantai.

"Bukankah—kau tahu sendiri… " desisnya serius. "Kita berdua juga sudah paham 'kan?"

***

_**Tsutzuku doeloe**_

* * *

Chapter depan, deh, chapter depan!!! Author kan hanya manusia biasa yang bisa pegel dan bisa rematik. Hehehe.

Review masih ditunggu, flame…yo terserahlah.

Review apa aja deh, demi kesehatan jiwa Author. (????)

Arigatou gozaimasu…!!!

Maturnuwun!!


	6. Chapter 6

Sebenarnya Author lagi berusaha namatin dalam satu chapter sekaligus, tapi coz rada panjang dan masih butuh waktu juga, Athor motong ficnya jadi dua. Yang separuh di-post dulu, yang separuh dibayar ntar-lah. Maapken Author yang sok sibuk ini.

Terus ikuti fanfic ini ya. Dan terus baca fic Author yang lain-lain (suatu hari nanti. Hehe)

Yowis, karena reader udah penasaran, silahkan langsung baca lanjutan cerita yang menegangkan ini! *menegangkan apanya???*

Ow, disclaimernya mah kalian udah tau sendiri. Itu tuh, orang itu..*tunjuk Kishimoto-sensei*

**Chapter 6**

"Sasuke! Apa kamu sudah lupa apa kata Bang Haji?"

Madara dan kameramen bengong. Ash ma Deida bengong karena gak bisa liat apa-apa, ketutupan sama kedua rekan mereka.

"Bukankah kata bang Haji, JUDI ITU MERUSAK KESEHATAN???!!"

* * *

* * *

"Bukannya yang ngerusak kesehatan itu begadang, ya?" tanya Ash. Di saat-saat setegang ini, ia malah mengajukan pertanyaan yang valid tapi gak penting.

"Kalo judinya sampe begadang, kan ngerusak kesehatan juga." Jawab kameramen.

Ternyata kedua makhluk di atas tempat tidur itu sedang maen kartu doang, sodara-sodara.

"Yaaah...." Ash ma Kishimoto kecewa (???).

_Padahal gue dah sedia hape pribadi buat ngrekam_, ini versi batin Ash.

_Padahal gue dah sedia kertas A4 sama pensil 2b buat nggambar, siapa tau bisa buat chapter berikutnya_, ini batin Kishimoto.*Author dicekek Kishimoto*

"Ya ampun, ternyata gituan doang. Sampe gue disambit kayak gini." Sungut Deida bete.

"Soalnya gue tahu kalo loe tu mantan bandar togel di kampung. Jadi gue takut kalo loe ngeliat orang maen kartu, loe jadi pengen kembali ke masa lalu." Madara ngeles.

Naruto masih tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya. "Mestinya loe buang jauh-jauh benda nista kayak gini." Katanya seraya ngerampas kartu-kartu dari tangan Sasuke.

Sebuah blekberi dengan mantap nyambit kepala naruto.

"Benda nista kata loe?! Enak aja! Jangan ngehina clan gue!" bentak Ash esmosi.

"Clan?" Naruto melongo.

"Card. Itu clan gue!"

"Clan loe kok aneh banget..." komentar semua makhluk yang ada di situ.

Ash pun diam seribu bahasa. Dan akhirnya, ia pun Cuma bisa bertitah. "Ya udah. Lanjutin aja syutingnya..."

Naruto langsung menatap Orochimaru dengan marah.

"Loe bener-bener gak bermoral, Orochimaru! Kenapa loe malah ngajarin cow..eh, temen gue buat maen judi? Kenapa gak diajarin Akuntansi, Astrologi, ato Tata Boga yang jelas-jelas lebih berguna bagi masa depan?!" bentaknya ngaco.

Sasuke yang keseret-seret langsung berdiri demi menjaga imejnya di depan kamera.

"Gue gak berjudi. Gue cuma maen kartu." Katanya.

"Gue aduin perbuatan kalian ama Tsunade-baa san." Ancam Naruto.

Orochimaru ngakak. "Tsunade itu kan partner gue di masa lalu. Lha wong dulu kita sering maen poker bertiga ma Jiraiya juga."

_Bener juga_, pikir Naruto.

"Halah, udah cepetan, ajak tuh anak pulang." Kata Madara.

Naruto mengangguk seraya menatap Sasuke. "Gimana, loe mau pulang sekarang?"

Sasuke mikir.

"Alah, kelamaan loe. Apa-apaan dipikir." Naruto kesel. Dan tanpa diduga-duga, ia langsung menyeret Sasuke pergi dengan lompatan cepat ala shinobinya.

Satu detik kemudian, kedua tokoh utama kita pun menghilang dari pandangan.

Everibodi cengok.

Everibodi sunyi senyap.

* * *

* * *

"SASUKE!!" Orochimaru berteriak setelah syaraf otaknya berhasil nyambung.

"NARUTO!!" kru Tercekek-cekek ikutan nyadar.

"Kejar!!" Deida memberi komando. "Naek mobil sekarang!"

Ash, sebagai seorang sopir yang penuh dedikasi pun langsung melesat, mendahului rekan-rekannya.

"Kabuto, bangun. Sekarang juga kita kejar Sasuke."

Si Kabuto segera bangun dari pingsannya. "Kagak usah dikejar, Tuan. Ntar juga kalo laper dia balik."

Orochimaru mikir sebentar, lalu setuju. "Ya udah, sekarang kita maen lagi ajalah. Loe ngegantiin si Sasuke."

"Ah," Kabuto menangis bahagia. "Akhirnya gue bisa kembali mendaptkan posisi gue sebagai pelayan utama Tuan Orochimaru."

_Sumpeh nih anak lebay banget._ Batin Orochimaru.

***

Tiba di halaman, Ash pun langsung menstater mobil dan melarikannya. Melarikan di sini tentu saja berarti menyetir mobil, dan bukannya mengangkat mobil lalu lari sendiri.*gak penting*

Berkat hobinya menonton Initial D, Ash mampu ngebut, nyalip, dan menghindari kemacetan dengan mudah.

"Kok banyak mobil ambulance ngikutin kita ya?" tanya Ash saat menyadari ada suara sirene yang ngikutin mereka.

Si kameramen pucet. "Itu mah bukan ambulance. Itu polisi."

"Kurang kerjaan banget sih itu polisi. Gue emang gak pake helm, tapi kan kali ini gue lagi naik mobil, bikan motor."

Si kameramen langsung njitak kepala Ash.

"Elo gimana sih?" katanya gemes. "Jelas aja para polisi ngejar-ngejar loe. Lha wong loe dah nglindes tujuh mobil, nyerempet delapan motor, ngelanggar enam lampu merah, nerobos satu kereta lewat *buset!* dan ngerobohin satu pos polisi..."

"Pantes kok tadi rasanya aneh. Gue pikir ngelewatin polisi tidur doang."

Kameramen sweatsdrop.

"Ya udah. Buruan loe ngebut!"

"Oke."

"Makanya, kalo nulis fanfic tu jangan sambil baca fanfic orang, baca blog orang, liat google image, baca manga online segala dong."

"Halah. Jangan buka rahasia gue ke readers lah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, tujuan kita ini ke mana sih?" tanya kameramen.

..................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ash segera mengerem dengan kekuatan penuh. Mobil beserta penumpangnya pun dengan lancar tanpa halangan nyusruk en jungkir balik ke depan. Untunglah mobil tersebut bisa kembali ke posisi ban di bawah dan atap di atas.

Si kameramen langsung keluar dari mobil dan sujud syukur karena masih bisa selamat. Abis itu, ia langsung mencak-mencak lagi.

"Kalo mau ngerem bilang-bilang dulu kek! Kalo mobilnya rusak gimana?!" bentaknya angot. Yang dikhawatirin ternyata bukan nyawa, tapi mobilnya.

"Abisnya loe ngagetin gue sih...."

"Emangnya gue ngapain??"

"Gue ngebut lurus coz loe dari tadi gak nyuruh belok ato gimana. Gue pikir loe tau tempat tujuan kita. Eh, tiba-tiba loe nanya 'tujuan kita ke mana'. Jadi, kesimpulannya, loe juga gak tau mau ke mana?"

Si kameramen pucet seketika. "Gue pikir loe ngebut karena loe udah tau kita mo ke mana."

Keduanya terdiam. Sunyi senyap.

Hampa.

* * *

Suara sirene berdengung bersahut-sahutan gegap-gempita riuh-gemuruh (???)

Keduanya saling pandang. Mikir sejenak *maklum lemot*. Dan akhirnya mereka sadar.

"POLISI!!"

"Cepet naek mobil!" perintah Ash.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat mereka kenal.

"TUNGGU!"

"MATTE!!"

Ash dan kameramen menoleh. Terlihatlah dua sosok shinobi yang amat mereka kenal melangkah keluar dari mobil polisi.

Ternyata Madara en Deida. Ngapain mereka di mobil polisi?

Kedua presenter itu pun segera mendekati Ash dan kameramen. Belum sempat ngomong apa-apa, keduanya udah nyambit Ash.

"Supir rese'!" bentak Madara. "Kenapa loe ngibrit begitu aja hah?!"

"Kita baru mau buka pintu mobil, loe udah tancap gas aja!" sambung Deida.

Ash melongo sejenak. Lalu setelah memikirkan kronologis kejadian, ia pun mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi tadi loe berdua gak ikut di mobil gue?"

"YA IYALAAAAH!!!!" Madara dan Deida senewen.

"Tau gak? Kita kejar loe, lari-lari, tereak-tereak manggil nama loe, tapi loe gak berhenti-berhenti juga." Omel Deida.

_Pantes tadi di mobil sepi banget_, batin si kameramen. Tunggu! Ada satu hal yang mengganjal.

"Lhah, terus gimana ceritanya kalian sampe ada di mobil polisi?"

"Ya itu dia." Ucap Madara tenang. "Kan kita capek ngejar-ngejar kalian. Untunglah ada sebuah mobil polisi lewat. Ya kita naek aja."

"Kalian lebay, ah." Komentar Ash. "Ngejar kita aja pake manggil puluhan polisi segala."

"What?! Siap yang manggil polisi?" tanya Deida heran.

"Lha itu." Tunjuk Ash ke arah jalan. Nampak mobil-mobil polisi laen ikut parkir di dekat mobil yang tadi ditumpangi Madara.

Wajah Madara dan Deida memucat seketika.

"Ayo cepetan cabut!" Madara langsung ambil langkah sepuluh ribu ke arah mobil.

"Kenapa?" tanya kameramen heran.

"Tuh polisi pasti ngejar gue sama Deida. Soalnya tadi kita udah nyabot mobil polisi terus ngelemparin polisi aslinya ke jalan."

"Heh? Bukannya loe numpang mobil polisi?" Ash bingung.

"Numpang? Ya kagaklah! Gak berkelas banget! Kita mah langsung ngerampok!" jawab Deida dengan bangga.

"Halah! Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Cepet pergi!" Madara tereak-tereak dari dalam mobil.

Ketiga rekannya segera menyusul masuk ke dalm mobil.

"Okrek, siap-siap semua. Gue take off!" Ash memberi aba-aba.

Sedetik sebelum para polisi mencapai mobil kru Tercekek-cekek, kru gaje itu sudah melesat dengan kecepatan yang memecahkan rekor kecepatan Lewis Hamilton.

WUUUUUSSSSHHH *wah,SFX-nya salah, neh.*

"Btw, ke mana klien en target kita pergi?" tanya kameramen.

"Ah, itu urusan nanti lah. Yang penting kita nyelametin nyawa kita dulu."

Maka, mobil mereka pun melaju, menerobos palang kereta api, menabrak tanda 'DILARANG NABRAK', meloncati tiga jalan layang, mendaki gunung lewati lembah, dan seterusnya.

Mari kita do'akan bersama-sama agar mereka selamat sampai tujuan dan tidak tertamgkap oleh polisi. Kalo mereka sampe didenda, kan Author juga yang kudu bayar.

***

Setelah beristirahat dan makan bakso, kru Tercekek-cekek kembali syuting. Akhirnya mereka bisa selamat setelah berkejar-kejaran dengan polisi terkuat yang merupakan murid dari Kimi Raikkonen *halah*. Gimana bisa mereka lolos?

Gampang ajalah. Tinggal pake mantra paling gampang, di-Vingardium Leviosa, dan beterbanganlah mobil-mobil polisi itu. hehehe.

"Pemirsa, ternyata masalah kita semakin seru dan menarik." Kata Madara dengan senyum artisnya.

"Kita kehilangan kilen dan target kita." Sambung Deida. "Dimanakah mereka berada? Sedang apakah mereka? Apakah jangan-jangan, mereka sedang melakukan hal-hal yamg— OUCH—kenapa loe ngejitak kepala gue?"

"Gue tahu kalo loe tu mantan presenter acara gosip. Tapi nyadar dong, loe sekarang ada di acara reality show."

"Jangan bertengkar woi!" tegur kameramen. "Acara kita ini juga ditonton oleh anak-anak!"

"Tapi gak usah pake ngejitak dong." protes Deida, nyuekin si kameramen. "Sakit tau!!!!"

"Alah, Cuma gitu doang." Bantah Madara."Tapi ya udah deh. Gue minta maap."

Deida diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya udahlah. Lupain aja."

"Ya udahlah. Mari kita lanjutkan!"

"Sasori.."

"Dei-chan..."

"Sasori..."

"Dei-chan...".

"WOIII!!!" si kameramen udah ngembat toa dari terminal terdekat. "ACARA KITA JUGA DITONTON OLEH ANAK-ANAK !!!"

Kedua presenter kita pun langsung nyadar dan tobat.

Maka mereka pun fokus lagi pada masalah utama.

"Kita harus nyari mereka di mana?" tanya Madara.

"Gak usah dicari. Kalo dia butuh, dia pasti langsung nelepon kita." jawab Deida. Jenius sekali.

"Kalo gitu ngapain kita bingung di sini?"

"Ya loe doang yang bingung. Gue sih nyantai aja."

"Kalo gitu, kita pulang aja hari ini, tunggu telepon dari klien. Deal?"

"Deal!" jawab ketiga rekannya.

_Akhirnya bisa istirahat_...batin mereka bahagia.

***

Untunglah, malamnya Naruto langsung menelepon Deida.

"Halo?" ucap Naruto. Yang nelpon dia, yang ngasih salam duluan juga dia.

"Moshi-moshi, who's speaking?" balas Deida.

"Ini gue, Naruto."

"Ooo, Naruto. HEH! KE MANA AJA LOE? "

"Pokoke, besok bakal jadi episode terakhir dari Tercekek-cekek deh."

"Enak aja loe! "

"Eh, maksud gue, besok episode gue bakal tamat." Buru-buru Naruto meralat kata-katanya.

"Bagus. Jadi sekarang gimana?"

"Besok kita ketemuan di warung ramen terdekat."

"Terdekat? Terdekat dari rumah siapa?"

"Berhubung Kishimoto-sensei hanya nggambar satu kedai ramen doang di serial kita, jadi ya gak bisa lain. Loe tau sendirilah di mana." Balas Naruto. Nadanya udah kayak gaya penculik minta tebusan.

"Yowis, gue setuju ae. Yuk, dah sampe besok."

Klek! Deida menutup telponnya.

Yang nelpon siapa, yang nutup duluan siapa...

***

**Tsutzuku dulu...**

Huehehe...sebenernya seh, Author dah bikin sampe tamat. Tapi karena masih mau ngedit typo dan laen-laen, ya dipotong sampe sini dulu (kayaknya dah diomongin di atas, ya?)

Ah, sepertinya Author harus pergi sekarang. Para fujoshi en lemoners yang kecewa dah pada bawa golok dari kejauhan sana. Hehe.

Piss...pisss!!!

Jangan lupa review! Itu penting bagi kesehatan jiwa Author!! Sankyuuu!!


	7. Chapter 7

Author : tugas gue kok banyak banget... masa dalam waktu lima hari mesti kelar subtitling, bikin proposal, laporan magang, ma satu tugas yang tugasnya belum dikasih tapi dah diberi dedlen-nya.

Madara : bukannya loe sendiri yang nunda-nunda pekerjaan?

Author : ya udah...ngedit fic dulu ajalah..

Madara : ???

Author : disklemernya siapa, anak-anak?

Kishimoto : GUE!!!

Author : okelah kalo begitu. Minna, please enjoy this fic. Oh ya, sankyuu buat semua reviewer dan reader yang telah...yang telah...*mikir*

Deida : Wis, baca aja. Inilah akhir penderitaan kami. YEAH!!!! *mata berapi-api*

Author : ...yang telah membantu...err...bantu apa ya...*masih mikir*

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Hari berikutnya, dengan semangat pejuang 45, kru Tercekek-cekek pun menuju warung ramen 'terdekat'.

"Biar kata terdekat, tetep aja 100 kilo dari kantor Tercekek-cekek." Sungut Madara.

"Heh, loe cuma naek mobil aja protes. Gue yang sopir aja kagak protes kok." Sambar Ash. "Udah, gue ngebut aja."

"Jangan!!" kameramen histeris. "Gue masih muda! Gue belum sempet ke Hollywood!"

Ketiga kru yang laen cuma bisa cengok.

Alkisah, demi kelancaran cerita, maka rombongan Tercekek-cekek pun sampai di warung ramen yang hanya dalam tempo kurang dari 10 menit.

Ternyata warung ramen itu cuma judulnya doang. Tempatnya sendiri udah berupa restoran kelas satu yang mewah.

"Wah, gue belom pernah masuk ke restoran kayak gini," komentar Madara yang levelnya emang cuma warteg doang. Itupun minumnya teh manis bawa sendiri dari rumah.

"Wah, kagak bawa duit lagi," sambung Deida yang langsung laper ngeliat display menu-menunya.

"Duuh, lantainya kok licin banget," gerutu Ash yang kagak bisa jalan di lantai porselen mengkilap kayak begono.

"Gile, harga saladnya aja setara ma satu blekberi?!!" si kameramen shock pas ikut-ikutan ngeliat promosi menu baru di dinding.

Tanpa berlama-lama bengong di depan restoran kayak orang ndeso (meski sebenernya mereka emang ndeso), mereka pun langsung membuka pintu restoran.

Dua orang pelayan langsung mengucapkan _irasshaimase_ begitu melihat kru Tercekek-cekek.

Tapi kemudian, keduanya bengong dan saling berpandangan.

Kru tercekek-cekek juga bengong ngeliat mereka. Soalnya, mereka dah jelas-jelas cowok, tapi make gaun maid yang gothic lolita-style gitu.

"Maaf, peraturan di sini menyatakan bahwa pengunjung harus mengenakan pakaian resmi," kata salah satu maid.

Suaranya nge-bass banget, batin Madara. Gak sesuai ma kostumnya.

"Yang cewek mesti pake dress, yang cowok mesti pake jas." Sambung pelayan satunya.

_Uooh, kawaii_, batin Madara lagi, _Apalagi_ _suaranya.....errr, ngebass juga ding._

"Kalo gak?" kameramen langsung mengarahkan kamera ke arah maid jadi-jadian itu.

"Terpaksa kalian harus go to hell—err, maksud saya, terpaksa kalian harus pergi." Kata maid 1.

"Idem." Sambung maid 2. Dasar gak kreatif!

Kru Tercekek- cekek berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Kita kan gak punya kostum kayak gitu." Kata Ash.

Madara berusaha membujuk para maid tersebut. "Kan cuma mau masuk, masa harus pake jas?"

"Udah deh, Mas. Harga pas ini. Gak bisa dinego." Balas Maid 1.

Madara menghela nafas. Ia melirik rekan sejatinya. "Deida, giliranmu!"

Kedua maid itu menatap Deida.

Deida maju dengan langkah tegap dan tatapan mata tajam. Lalu,

"Maaasss, ayo dooong..! Kita kan gak bawa perlengkapan! Kita cuma bentar kookk! Ini daruraaat!! Boleh yaa??"

Kru Tercekek-cekek laennya pada sweatdrops.

"Gimana ini?" maid 2 menatap maid 1.

"Memelas banget. Ya udah, kita pinjemin ajalah koleksi wardrobe kita." Balas maid 1.

***

Sepuluh menit kemudian, maid 2 kembali dengan membawa seplastik pakaian.

"Gue kagak mau pake dress." Bisik Ash merana. "Gue tunggu di mobil ajalah. Yuk, daaah!" Ash langsung melesat ke luar ruang ganti.

"Akhirnya gue bisa pake jas juga.." Madara terharu.

"Ah, ndeso loe." Olok kameramen. Padahal ia sendiri juga ndeso.

Deida merasa ada yang janggal saat mengobrak-abrik plastik dari maid 2. "Kok jasnya dua doang? Yang dua ini, satu dress, yang seharusnya buat Ash? Terus dress yang satu lagi...??"

Maid 1 + maid 2+ Madara+ Kameramen = ngeliatin Deida.

"What..?" Deida bingung sejenak, sebelum akhirnya lampu terang menyala menerangi alur neuronnya yang burem *halah*. "LOE NYURUH GUE PAKE DRESS??"

Dengan keyakinan tingkat optimum, kedua maid itu mengangguk.

Mendadak geledek menyambar-nyambar.

Madara en kameramen langsung cari tempat berlindung, sementara kedua maid itu masih belum memahami bahaya apa yang tengah mengintai mereka.

Deida tersenyum tenang. Manis di luar, iblis di dalam.

Sedetik kemudian, terjadilah tragedi yang adegannya terpaksa disensor dari fanfic gaje ini. Selain Authornya males nulis rekonstruksi pembantaian, adegan ini memang tak layak dibaca oleh anak-anak.

***

"Huh! Kurang kerjaan banget! Tau rasa mereka berdua!" omel Deida.

Berkat jasa Deida, kini kru Tercekek-cekek bisa masuk resto dengan leluasa. Mereka langsung jadi pusat perhatian. Para pengunjung yang semuanya borju dan eksekutif terheran-heran, bagaimana bisa rakyat jelata masuk ke restoran mewah itu. Tapi begitu melihat si kameramen yang tengah membidikkan kamera ke segala arah, mereka pun langsung berpose narsis.

"Naruto mana sih?" Deida mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru restoran.

Setelah kira-kira satu jam kemudian, mereka pun menemukan lokasi Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka kagak pake jas, jadi kamuflase pake blazer sekolah yang didisain khusus oleh Kishimoto-sensei. Pokoke gitulah...Author lagi gak bisa mikir ini.

"Lama banget seh kalian?!" Naruto senewen.

"Kemaren kalian kabur ke mana? Pembaca..eh, penonton pasti penasaran." Madara sok serius.

"Ke tempat Kishimoto, pesen blazer, buat dipake kemari." Jawab Naruto.

Kru Tercekek-cekek ngerasa jawaban itu gak logis, jadi mereka ganti ngeliatin Sasuke.

Yang diliatin cuma ngangkat bahu. "Dia nyeret gue sampe jauh ke tengah hutan. Terus sampe tersesat, gak tau jalan pulang, terus nyasar ke rumahnya Kishimoto-sensei, terus... Naruto pinjem telepon buat nelpon kalian, terus kita nanya jalan pulang ke Sensei, terus Sensei ngasih peta buat ke sini."

_Tambah gak jelas_, batin Kru Tercekek-cekek.

"Kenapa sih, kurang jelas ya, ceritanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Udahlah! Cepet syuting. Jadi kita bisa pulang sebelum pelayan dateng ngasih bon makanan kita." Sela Sasuke. Ternyata mereka berdua terbukti melarat dan gak modal.

"Benar, aku mendukungmu!" teriak Ash. Serentak Kru Tercekek-cekek noleh ke Ash.

"Kok loe bisa ada di sini?!" Madara kaget.

"Kan tinggal pake jubah-tak-terlihat ini." Jawab Ash enteng.

"Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi kalo loe punya barang kayak ginian?!!!" Deida murka. Ash pun dilempar keluar lagi.

"Kembali ke klien," kameramen mengingatkan.

Deida insap dan segera kembali ke tugasnya sebagai presenter.

"Pemirsa, sekarang ini, target utama kita sudah ditemukan, dan mari kita dengarkan sambutannya."

"Jadi Sasuke, sebenarnya kenapa loe pergi?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Kan udah gue jelasin semalam." Sahut Sasuke.

"Itu kan gak kerekam. Sekarang loe jelasin lagi di depan kamera."

Mendengar kata 'kamera', Sasuke langsung semangat.

"Jadi," Sasuke bergaya cool seperti biasanya. "Pada suatu hari, gue sedang jalan-jalan. Lantas gue dapet telpon dari niisan gue, Itachi. Dia nanya; 'kapan loe bisa kejar gue hah?'. Gue kan tersinggung denger pertanyaan kayak gitu. Trus—"

"Kayaknya pertanyaan Itachi tu biasa aja deh." Potong Naruto. "Kalo gue jadi loe, gue gak bakal tersinggung."

"Itulah baka-nya loe." Dengan kompak, Madara, Deida, kameramen, dan Sasuke mbales kata-kata Naruto.

"Bener banget." Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

_Bener-bener baka_, batin yang laennya.

"Terus?" Madara mengembalikan fanfic ke alur cerita sebenarnya.

"Lantas," Sasuke menyambung, "Gue bingung. Gue kan gak punya duit, gak punya peta, gak punya GPS, apalagi pas gue nanya posisinya Itachi, dia gak mau jawab.."

"SO PASTILAAAAHHHH!!!!!" semuanya berkoor serentak.

"Di saat yang penuh kegalauan dan keresahan tersebut, tiba-tiba muncullah Orochimaru datang membawa solusi."

Kru tercekek-cekek udah pada duduk sambil makan popcorn. Kamera udah diserahin ke tripod.

"Dan solusi itu adalah...."

(makan popcorn)

"...adalah..."

(minum softdrink)

"...adalah..."

(Madara tidur, Deida nyuruh kameramen beli popcorn baru)

"WOIII!!! MAU DENGERIN CERITA GUE KAGAK??!!" Sasuke ngeluarin toa portable-nya.

"HAH??" kru Tercekek-cekek langsung kembali ke alam nyata.

"Adalah apa?!" tanya mereka.

"Adalah... gue harus kerja di rumahnya sampe gue dapet duit yang cukup buat ongkos naek kereta ke tempat Itachi!!!"

.............Krik...Krik...Krik.......................................................................

"Kameramen, beli potato-chipsnya sekalian." Perintah Deida.

"Tadi gue mimpi apa sih? Lanjutin ah!" gumam Madara.

"Bisa loe ulangin, Sasuke? Kalimat loe panjang banget." Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang antusias. Sayang, antusiasmenya berbanding lurus dengan kelemotan otaknya. Istilah ilmiahnya, dia kagak ngartos apa yang barusan Sasuke omongin.

Sasuke sweatdrops.

"Mendingan gue balik lagi ke rumah Orochimaru." Gerutunya.

"TUNGGU!!!" Madara langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan menahan Sasuke. Lalu ia segera menghadap kamera. "Pemirsa, masalah sudah kami atasi. Sasuke telah insyaf dan berjanji untuk kembali ke Konoha, dan menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan Naruto."

"WHAT??! Kapan gue janji kayak gituan??!" protes Sasuke.

"Naruto! Ikat Sasuke dan cepet bawa balik ke rumah. Terserah rumah loe apa rumah Sasuke sendiri. Itu urusan lo!!!" perintah Deida.

"Yes, Captain!!" jawab Naruto semangat.

"TUNGGU!!!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara asing dari arah jendela restoran. Dua makhluk aneh berdiri di birai jendela.

Pengunjung yang laen lari-larian kayak ngeliat siluman ular.

"Kenapa mereka panik kayak ngeliat siluman ular gitu?" tanya makhluk yang di kiri.

"Karena anda emang siluman ular." Jawab makhluk di kanan.

...............krik....krik...krik......................................................................"Orochimaru!!!" tereak sasuke.

"Sasuke!!" makhluk di kiri meloncat masuk ke restoran dan berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Orochimaruuu...."

"Sasukee...."

"Orochiii..."

"Sasu...."

"WOIIII!! Berisik! Gak usah slow motion gitu dong! Batre kamera gue dah ampir abis neh! Cepetan!!" kameramen berubah jadi gahar.

"Maap..maap.." Orochimaru jiper, takut gak bisa nampang lama di kamera.

"Wotaryuduinghier, Orochi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ngomong opo kowe?" Orochimaru kebingungan.

Sasuke yang niatnya mo kebarat-kabaratan jadi gondok berat. Terpaksa ia ngomong pake bahasa lokal. "Loe ngapain di sini?"

"Gue tunggu loe gak balik-balik. Jadi gue nyari loe."

"Gue kan kudu syuting!" kata Sasuke pede.

Kru Tercekek-cekek nunjukin muka ilfil.

Orochimaru melanjutkan, "Gue terpaksa maen kartu ma Kabuto. Dan loe tau sendiri kan? Maen sama dia tu gak seru. Dia kalah melulu. Gak ada tantangannya. "

Kabuto langsung merana di jendela. "Pulangkan saja aku pada ibuku...atau ayahkuuuu...."

Kru Tercekek-cekek merasa kasian sekaligus mules ngeliat aksi Kabuto.

"Ya udah pulang sono!" bentak Orochimaru ketus.

Dengan muka sutris berat, Kabuto melangkah mundur. Dengan kata lain...

GUBRAK!! BRUG!! PRANGG!!!

Kabuto jatuh dari jendela dan sukses nyungsep di kebun belakang.

"Ayo kembali ke mansion kita." Ajak Orochimaru. Kabuto yang merana sama sekali gak dihiraukannya.

Sasuke menatap Orochimaru, lalu menatap jendela, lalu menatap Naruto, lalu menatap Orochimaru lagi.

"Kenapa loe usir Kabuto? Dia kan pembokat sejati loe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia udah gak guna! Lagian kan sekarang ada loe." Orochimaru senyum-senyum gaje.

Sasuke noleh ke Naruto, lalu noleh ke Kru Tercekek-cekek.

_Apaan seh, dari tadi ngeliatin gue mulu,_ batin Naruto ge-er.

"Sasuke..." panggil Orochimaru pelan.

"JANGAN PELAN-PELAN NGOMONGNYA!!! SUARA LOE GAK MASUK KE AUDIO!!" bentak kameramen. Dengan segera ia dijitak oleh Deida.

"Orang lagi serius malah loe bentakin!!" bentaknya. Ganti kameramen yang sekarang jiper gemeter kleper-kleper *apaah seh?*

"No way." Tiba-tiba Sasuke bersuara. Dingin, datar, cool.

"Apa?!" seluruh manusia yang ada di situ terperanjat.

"Loe tadi ngomong apa? Kagak denger gue." Kata Deida.

"Iya nada loe rendah banget. Rada tenor sedikit apa gak bisa?" sambung Madara.

"Jangan ngomong pake bahasa Inggris dong!" Orochimaru memelas.

"Loe tadi ngomong sesuatu, ya?" Naruto malah gak fokus sama sekali.

Niat Sasuke untuk tampil cool di tivi nasional pun hancur berantakan.

"GUE KAGAK MAU PULANG SAMA OROCHIMARU!!!" tereaknya esmosi.

"Apa??!!!" kali ini semunya bener-bener kaget.

"Kenapaaa?!" Orochimaru gak terima.

"Kalo loe bisa ngebuang pembokat dengan mudah, nantinya loe juga pasti bakal ngebuang gue kalo loe dah nemu shonen yang lebih imut dari gue."

"Imut?"

"Ehh, lebih keren dari gue.." ralat Sasuke. _Wah, gue keceplosan. Bisa gawat kalo ada yang tau gue pengen masuk Joni Enterpres dengan bekal keimutan gue._

Betapa pedenya kau, Nak.

"Sasuke gak bakal dibuang. Sueeerrr!" Orochimaru berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Tetep gak."

"Kalo loe gak bisa dibujuk, gue bakal paksa loe." Ancam Orocimaru.

"Tunggu!!" Naruto tiba-tiba menarik Sasuke mundur. Naruto akhirnya maju sebagai pahlawan, sementara Sasuke dengan damai sejahtera kebanting en nubruk lantai.

"Hadapi kami dulu." Kata Naruto serius.

"KAMI??!!!" Kru Tercekek-cekek gak terima. "LOE AJA KALI'! KITA KAGAK!!"

"Heh!! Kalo sampe Sasuke diambil ma Orochi lagi, syuting kita gak bakal selesai!!" bentak Naruto. Tumben banget dia jenius.

_Bener juga,_ pikir Kru Tercekek-cekek.

"Okelah kalo begitu!!" Madara dan Deida maju dengan gagah berani.

"Gue tetep gak ikut. Petama, karena gue hanya manusia biasa. Kedua, karena gue kudu pegang kamera." Kameramen gak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Orochi tertawa. "Majulah!!! Berapapun jumlannya, gue kagak takut!!!"

"TUNGGU!!!!"

(kenapa semua orang hobi tereak '_tunggu_' hari ini????)

Orochimaru, Sasuke, Narutto dan kru Tercekek-cekek langsung menoleh ke arah suara.

Ternyata segerombolan pengunnjung restoran yang tadi lari-lari keluar restoran, sekarang masuk dan berkumpul di dalam restoran lagi.

"Siapa loe ??" Orochimaru mengerutkan kening.

"Kami dari International Sasuke Fangirls Association!!"

"Kami Front Fujoshi Merdeka!!!"

"Kami The Brave Men, utusan khusus dari Kishimoto sensei!!!"

Salah seorang cewek maju. "Kami akan membela Sasuke. Hadapi mereka dulu!!"

"MEREKA?!"" orang-orang di belakangnya gak terima. "LOE JUGA IKUT, TAU!!!"

Orochimaru mikir-mikir. Dan saat semua orang sedang nungguin ia bikin keputusan, tiba-tiba ia melompat keluar jendela dan kabur dengan selamat.

_The Brave Men mah kagak masalah, Cuma kumpulan manusia norak gitu. Tapi gue gak berani ngadepin fangirls en fujoshi. Mereka kan nyeremin_.., batin Orochimaru seraya terus lari.

"Yeaaah!!!! Kita menang!!! Sasuke selamat!!! Yeeeaaah!!!" para pembela Sasuke tereak-terak histeris.

"BERISIK!!!" Kru Tercekek-cekek yang udah capek+sutris langsung mbentak mereka.

Begitu ngeliat muka kru Tercekek-cekek yang penuh angkara murka, para pengunjung itu pun lari-larian keluar restoran lagi dengan panik.

"Akhirnya selaesai..." Naruto ngerasa lega.

"Ya...mari kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tunggu!!!" Madara dan Deida tereak. "Kalian harus ngasih kata-kata penutupan."

"Oke." Naruto tanggap. Ia segera ngeliat ke arah kamera.

"Akhirnya, gue berhasil ngajak Sasuke balik. Gue hepi banget. Gue gak nyangka! Trims buat presenter gue, Deida ma Madara; kameramen gue, Dia-yang-Namanya-Gak-Pernah-Disebut; supir gue yang kagak guna, Ash; sutradara, produser, make-up artist, grafis disainer, para reviewer, dan—"

"Gak penting banget seh." Dengan kejam, si kameramen langsung mengalihkan kameranya ke arah Sasuke, tanpa nunggu Naruto namatin kata-katanya.

"Eh, gue?" Sasuke langsung berpose cool. "Sebenarnya, gue ngerasa kalo gak ada lagi gunanya gue ikut Orochimaru. Tujuan gue ikut dia emang cuma buat nyari duit. Tujuan gue yang sebenernya adalah nyari itachi."

"Kenapa perasaan gue jadi gak enak, ya." Bisik Deida ke Madara.

"Gue ngerasa pengen pulang." Bales Madara.

"Nah," lanjut Sasuke, "setelah apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini..., berkat Naruto yang rela nyari gue lewat Tercekek-cekek—" Sasuke noleh en senyum ke Naruto sebentar, bikin Naruto tambah ge-er, "—gue jadi punya ide..."

"Madara, yuk kita pulang aja." Bisik Deida.

Sasuke tersenyum. Di mata Naruto en para fansnya yang ngintip dari jendela, senyumnya tampak cool dan manis.

Tapi di mata kru Tercekek-cekek, senyum itu bener-bener bikin mereka ngerasa kecekek.

"Well," Sasuke berkata tenang, "GUE PENGEN NYARI ITACHI LEWAT TERCEKEK-CEKEKK JUGA!!! GYAHAHAHHA!!!"

"Ide bagus!" Naruto antusias.

"KAGAAAAAKKKKK!!!!" tereak Kru tercekek-cekek. Mereke langsung melesat ke jendela. Sekali ini, dengan rasa setia kawan yang tinggi, Madara dan Deida ikut nyeret si kameramen agar gak terjebak bersama makhluk-makhluk gaje tersebut.

"Tunggu!!!" tereak Sasuke. Sebagai shinobi sejati ia segera nguber Kru Tercekek-cekek. "Hanya kalianlah yang bisa bantu gue nyari Itachi dengan gratis!!!"

"Tunggu!" Narute ikut melesat. "Gue ikuuuutt!!!"

"Tunggu, Tim Tercekek-cekek!!! You gotta help meeee!!!" Sasuke kian mempercepat larinya.

"KAGAK BAKAAAAAL!!!!!" Kru Tercekek-cekek tereak pake toa dari kejauhan.

Akhirnya mereka pun berkejar-kejaran dengan bahagia.

Atau sengsara.

Terserah dari posisi siapa anda memandangnya.

***

"Gue udah dibuang..." ratap Kabuto, "Gue gak tahan lagi..lebih baik gue ma—"

"Tunggu!!!!"

Kabuto menoleh dan ngeliat Ash yang lari-lari ke arahnya.

"Loe pengen _makan_?" tembak Ash.

"Hah?" Kabuto cengok. "Bukan. Gue pengen ma—"

"MAKAN?! Yok, gue traktir bakso sama es teh." Ajak Ash.

"Hah?" Kabuto yang niat mo mati bunuh diri pun tambah cengok.

"Hayoh ikut gue."

"Loe..loe mau nerima gue??"

"Kenapa gak?"

Kabuto menangis bahagia. "Gue mau ikut loe!!"

"Ya ayo."

"GUE DAH LAPER!!! HAYO MAKAN!!!"

_Ternyata dia lebih tertarik pada makanannya_, batin Ash.

"GUE IKUT! MAKAN GRATIS KAN??!!" mendadak Orochimaru muncul.

"Hah?!!" Kabuto dan Ash kaget.

"Mari kita bentuk tim baru buat ngalahin Akatsuki!! Gue jadi ketuanya!!" tereak Orochimaru semangat. "Gue akan bikin proposal, biar Kishimoto munculin tim kita di chapter berikutnya. Gyahahaha!!!"

"Gue jadi pembokatnya!!" sambut Kabuto. Rupanya jiwa babunya belum ilang.

"Gue...gue mau pulang aja!!!" Ash buru-buru make jubah invisible-nya dan menyelinap pergi.

Demikianlah. Akhirnya fanfic inipun berakhir dengan bahagia.

Atau sengsara.

Terserah dari perspektif mana anda memandangnya.

***

**OWARI**

Sambutan Author (sok formal)

Akhirnya fic ini tamat juga. Hehehe. Doumo buat semua readers and reviewers yang telah menyisihkan waktunya yang berharga untuk membaca fanfic ini...

Auhtor gak akan berhenti berkarya. Jadi tetep dukung Author dengan cara... ngirim duit buat bayar internet. Gyahahaha...!!!

Bye bye epribodeh!!! Terus ikuti karya Author, ya! Entah di fandom ini ato di fandom laen. Ada request? Halah!

Review yah!! Author pengen tau pendapat kalian soal ending fic ini.

Mou ikkai, doumo...!!

Oh,ya...

Taukah kalian siapa maid 1 dan maid 2?? Mereka Author culik dari Kishimoto-sensei juga. Hehehe...


End file.
